To Love the King
by RobstenKrisbian4990
Summary: Bella is the bad-ass IDGAF leader of the Individuals. Edward is the cocky, jock leader of the Populars. What in the fucking world would happen if these two enemies that have disliked each other since forever had a change of perspective in each other and life? Rated M for CUSSING, sexual references and MAYBE future..lemons..;3
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit! I just love to play around with Stephenie Meyer's characters since they are sexy mofo's. ;)**

**Hey guys! Well, I decided to publish this story since Today was a very emotional day since it's Comic Con! I admit that I cried. But oh well. :)  
**

**I love Twilight so much that I am sad that it's ending.  
**

**It may be the end of Twilight. But for me, it's only the beginning of our Fandom/Family :) Forever is only the beginning:)  
**

**Playlist for this chapter: Miley Cyrus- Start All Over(Listen to it for the beginning of this chapter! It fits! LOL) Tupac- California Love, Flo Rida ft Sia- Wild Ones, Drake- The Motto :P  
**

**I will be updating the next chapter every 15-20+ reviews. So..REVIEW. :)  
**

**Chapter 1: Pilot/ Apocalypse**

**BellaPOV**

I heard my alarm go off and I smacked the off button. I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining through my black curtains.

_ Fuck. Why couldn't it rain today? I was so hoping it would._

I angrily grabbed my towels and rushed to the bathroom.

Stupid school. Stupid early fucking wake up calls. I would actually like school if it wasn't for the homework, the bitchy teachers, and waking up early. That's all that pisses me off. Well, that's not _all _of it. There's another thing that also pisses me the fuck off-The Popular group. The stupid jocks and cheerleaders. Them and their fucking leader. Edward motherfucking Cullen.

That stupid bitch just thinks he's the king of the school. Like if he's the big rose of the rose bush.

I quickly took a shower and got out in less than 5 minutes. I dried myself and changed into my usual clothes. I dressed into black jeans, a black Tee, and my black and white converse. I towel dried my brown and red hair and parted it to the side. Okay, my hair wasn't exactly red, it was only the roots. But it still looked fucking awesome.

I did my intense smokey eye and put on my black prescription ray bans. I am blind as fuck.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I quickly ate it and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. I grabbed my back pack and my car keys and rushed out the front door.

I was so happy my dad had given me a new car. It was a black mini cooper. I love it so much.  
I got in the car and turned it on, hearing the soft purr of the car. This car was excellent at drifting. I'm serious.

I drove out of my drive way and drove to my best friend's house. I arrived to my destination and honked the horn.

"Emmett! You filthy whore!" I called out the window. "Get your butt in here, bitch!"

I saw Emmett walking out the door in a hurry. He was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black beanie. He was also wearing ray bans. He doesn't have a problem with his eye sight, but he didn't want to let me be alone.

I was very self conscience when I first got my first pair of glasses in 5th grade. Emmett wasn't very happy with me being upset so he begged his mom to get him the same glasses I had so I wouldn't feel left alone. And now, every time I get new glasses, Emmett gets the same kind I do.

Emmett and I have always dressed the same and acted the same. We are inseparable. People sometimes think that we're fraternal twins who were separated at birth. I sometimes thought that, too.

I've known Emmett ever since I was in my mother's stomach. We were fetus buddies! Emmett is a big, muscly teddy bear! I can count on him with anything!

"You know I almost get complaints everyday with you screaming out profanity?" said Emmett as he entered the car.

"Bitch. You say them, too." I said. "So just shut the fuck up, Emmett."

"I don't know how I am still your friend." said Emmett as he laughed and shook his head.

"It's 'cause you can't live with out me! How will you survive with out your right hand woman?" I told him with a cocky smirk. He smiled and shook his head.

"I fucking hate it when you're right." said Emmett as he laughed. I winked at him and drove off.

"Fuck. I hope we're not late." said Emmett as he checked his phone."We have three minutes."

"Stop being a pussy, you bitch. We'll make it in time." I said. I stepped on the pedal more and the car accelerated.

"Okay. I think I rather be alive and late, than on time and dead." said Emmett as he clutched his seat belt.

"Please. Emmett, have I ever let you down?" I told him as I accelerated more.

"No. But there's always a first time for everything." said Emmett.

"Please. How the fuck can you go street racing and have fun. But you're a pussy when I'm driving fast to school?" I asked.

"There's a difference. In street racing, _you're _not the one driving." said Emmett.

"Wh-? I am a _great _driver!" I told him in a shocked voice.

"Bella. Admit it. You've only been driving for 3 months and you already drive like a fucking psychopath on crack." said Emmett. I glared at him. "I'm still surprised that you even passed the test."

"At least I _have _a drivers license." I said. Emmett clutched his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt me deeply, Bells." said Emmett. I sighed.

"I didn't mean to offended you, Emmy. I'm just sensitive when it comes to my driving." I told him.

"I was fucking kidding. It didn't hurt at all. But I'm glad that you admit you have a problem." said Emmett. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just let it all out, Bella."

"Oh, fuck off, you douche-bagging bitch!" I said as I shook his hand off. Emmett laughed. He found it really funny every time I cussed.

We arrived to school right when the bell rang. I shot a look at Emmett.

"What did I fuckin say?" I told him with a cocky smirk.

"Okay. So we're here. But where are we going to park?" asked Emmett. I looked around and there were only two parking spaces. One was at the end of the parking lot, far away from the main building. And the other was right next to the building. There was only one problem with that spot.

It was right next to Edward Cullen's car.

"Okay. Before you decide, take into consideration that we cannot be late. We have a test and we need to be there before the late bell rings." said Emmett. I sighed in defeat. I hated this. So _fucking _much.

I went to go park my car next to Edward's and I had the urge to scratch it. But that would mean scratching my car as well.

"Let's go!" I said as we hurried out of the car like two bats out of hell. We rushed to our first period class. Emmett and I had every class together except 5th period. I had Art and Emmett had drama. That whore just had to take drama. We could've had every class together but this bitch had to choose drama over Art.

We arrived to our first class and sat next to each other. The second we sat down, the late bell rang. Sure I was a bad ass, but I still had to follow some rules. And if I want to get into a good University then I have to have good grades and no tardies.

Today we had an Algebra II test, and I was so not fucking prepared. I studied so hard, but I don't think that much stuck in my big brain that was filled with enough knowledge.

"Good luck." Emmett and I both said to each other as we got the test.

I bit down on my bottom lip and furrowed my brow. I was confused at first, but until I began seeing the equations, everything that I had studied came back flowing into my brain. My pencil began to move quickly and I could feel many eyes on me. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett staring at me in amazement.

When the test was over, the bell rang and Emmett and I were on our way to our next class.

"Wow. I knew you were smart. But I didn't know you were _that _smart!" said Emmett. "You have a brain the size of the planet."

"Oh, c'mon. It wasn't _that _hard now that I think of it." I said as I shrugged.

"Please! Everything is easy to you, you bad-ass nerdy bitch!" said Emmett. I laughed.

"You need to study! The more you study, the bigger your brain gets!" I said.

"Psh. My brain is big enough." said Emmett. I laughed.

"Bitch. My brain is bigger than yours. I just proved that on the test!" I said."Plus. Don't think I didn't catch you looking at my test."

He glared at me.

"I was comparing answers." said Emmett. I snorted.

"Ha! That's what you always say, you dumb whore." I said as I laughed.

"Must you always call me a bitch and a whore? I'm not a girl." said Emmett.  
"I call everybody that, Emmett." I said as I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"And still, you're the queen of our group." said Emmett as he shook his head.

There were three groups at our school. The popular group, the weird/rock group, and the neutral group.

The popular group is made up of jocks, cheerleaders, and the people who are born popular that aren't jocks or cheerleaders. They think the run the school because they are "popular". Their leader and their 'voice' is Edward Cullen. The star of the football team and the ladies 'dream guy'.

The weird/rock group, or what I call the Individuals, is made up of the emos, the goths, the screamos, the nerds, the skaters, the scene kids, the hipsters, the loners, the weirdos, the pot heads, the drama geeks, geeks in general, the druggies, the punk rockers, the dirty minded thinkers, and the dirty/sexually active band geeks. And their leader and voice is _me_, Isabella Marie _fucking _Swan. Their bad-ass, 'I-don't-give-a-_fucking_-shit' leader. We are the biggest group of the school as you can see.

And last group are the neutrals. They are the smallest group here. They are the ones who don't pick between anybody. The Individuals respect their decision, and we are friends with them. But the Popular group hate that they are neutral. They don't associate with them because they associate with us.

This feud between the Populars and the Individuals has been going on for three generations. And Edward's ancestors and my ancestors have been the leaders of each group. We used to live in peace together, until something bad happened.

I didn't become the queen of the Individuals until I entered Middle School. But what I didn't know was that I was already the queen when I first started pre-school. No wonder the weird group was always nice to me.

I began calling us the Individuals when Edward Cullen and his popular group crossed the line four years ago.

_ "Hey, Bella!" said Emmett as he came rushing toward me. "Look at my new glasses!"_

_ "They're the same as mine!" I said as I smiled._

_ "Yeah! I saw your new glasses and I _had _to get the same ones as my best friend!" said Emmett as he smiled._

_ Emmett was adorable. He had an adorable baby face with big brown eyes and light brown curly hair. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either. He was just big boned. He had braces and I did, too. Like I said, we did and still do everything together._

_ I was just an awkward 13 year old girl who wasn't boy crazy and whose body still hadn't fully developed. I had wavy brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes._

_ At the time, Emmett and I wore baggy pants, converse, and long sleeve shirts with black beanies. We have always included beanies in our wardrobe every since we began to dress ourselves._

_ "Hey, Emmett! Guess what?" I said as I smiled._

_ "What?" said Emmett with a big smile._

_ "Yours truly got a new guitar!" I said. Emmett's eyes widened._

_ "Bella! That is great! And guess what? I got a new drum set! My father got me them over the weekend!" said Emmett._

_ "Emmett! That's great!" I said._

_ "Yeah! I thought that they were too prude-y to give me a set! But I guess not!" Said Emmett with a big smile._

_ "Dude! Now we can both rock out!" I said. _

_ Then we both pretended to rock out to invisible instruments. We were both laughing and having fun until we heard a voice._

_ "Aw. If it isn't metal mouth and metal fatso." said the voice. We turned around and saw Edward Cullen and his pose standing behind us._

_ "Hey! You're on our turf!" I said in my embarrassing high voice. Edward and his friends laughed._

_ "This is our school. So we can go anywhere we want." said Edward. We began to draw in a big crowd. Mostly all of my group was behind me._

_ "We agreed that we wouldn't bother you if you didn't cross our line. And we haven't wandered on your side so get out of ours!" I said as I glared at him._

_ "We didn't agree to anything. And you've crossed our side many times!" said Edward. I scoffed._

_ "Well, yeah! To get to class, not-so-smart one! But during break and lunch, we've stayed away!" I said I took a step toward him._

_ "Why don't you go back to where you belong, you weirdo?" said Edward as he took a step toward me. I didn't say anything. I was too busy killing him with my mind. "And also take your little weird group of abnormal friends with you? You don't belong here in the real world. You guys are just mutants and a bad influence to our society. Why don't you all just go and so we can all rid ourselves from you?"_

_ I was boiling up with anger and I was a volcano that was about to erupt. Don't cross the line, Edward Cullen, I thought. It won't be pretty when you see me blow up in your face. _

_ Edward was getting pretty cocky with my silence, probably mistaking it with fear. But the people behind me knew that I was getting really mad by the way I clenched my fist and how I shook._

_ "Aw. Is little weird Isabella going to cry? Is handsome Edward too much for itsy bitsy Isabella to handle?" said Edward as he and his friends laughed. You've done it now, Edward._

_ "Why don't you just shut the _fuck _up! Why don't you and your group just die and go back to hell where you belong? Just leave us the _fuck _alone! What the _fuck _have we ever done to you? You fucking irritate the _shit _out of me and _every single _one of us!_

_ "We have had to deal with your mother-fuckin' shit and we are fucking _tired _of it! You think you own the school, but you are so fucking _wrong_! You have your little followers back you up but what if you were alone? Huh? Would you be so fucking cocky as you are now?_

_ "You are just afraid. You are just a fucking _pussy _who needs to have his friends their to make you feel like the big man. But guess what? Alone you are just _nothing_. So just shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I breathed heavily. Edward and his friends just stood there shocked with their mouths open. Emmett helped me up so I could stand on the chair._

_ "And we are _not _weirdos! We are Individuals! We are our own person! We are not afraid to be ourselves! Unlike your group who are _fakes _and have to act like other people to fit in _your _group! We are not afraid to _speak _our _mind_. We are _not _afraid to be weird and act like retards! _We _are _Individuals_!" I said. "So get the _fuck _out of our faces. 'Cause we are _done _with your shit, Cullen." _

_ I got off the chair and walked away with all my followers cheering behind me. Emmett rushed to my side._

_ "Bella! That was amazing!" said Emmett._

_ "That felt so _fucking _good." I said. "It was such a _rush _and I felt _free_."_

_ "Bella! You're cursing!" said Emmett, shocked._

_ "Emmett! Just shut _up _and _try _it! It feels so fucking good! Get it off your chest!" I said. "Just _scream _at the _top _of your _lungs_!"_

_ Emmett hesitated as he thought about it. He stopped and went to stand on one of the tables._

_ "I am so fucking _tired _of being called fat! I am fucking tired of that shit!" screamed Emmett. I smiled. _

And that was when I made history. That was when every single Individual began to stand up for themselves...and curse. Hehe. It made them feel free. And also, that was when the Individuals' group got more Individuals to join. Our group grew in major numbers.

Emmett solved his problem though. He was so tired of being called fat that he worked out like crazy. We both got off our braces over the summer before we entered high school. And we had drastic changes.

Emmett was buffer and taller. And also cuter. His voice was deeper and his eyes got bigger. Like I said, he's a big, buff teddy bear!

As for me, puberty decided to finally finish and hit me all at once. I got curvier, my boobs grew two bra sizes and my hair got silky smooth and soft. My skin became flawless, my eyes became rounder and bigger, and my lips became fuller and pink.

Emmett and I were hot!

I don't mean to sound conceited, but we are! When High School started, we turned heads. I even caught Edward looking at me. For being the age of 14, we were sexy. And we knew it. Hell. We _are _sexy. And we fucking _know _it.

"Bella. Let's go. It's time for 2nd period." said Emmett as he rolled his eyes. We rushed to class, which was English. We made it just in time and sat at our seats which was at the back of the class.

Emmett and I were practically sleeping in that class. Mr. Obert had the most boring, monotone voice ever. It's like he has no emotion. And every time he gives a lesson, Emmett and I took turns to stab each other with our pencils when we see one another fall asleep. Emmett gets stabbed the most.

We were so happy when we heard the bell ring. It was break and Emmett and I went to go hang out at our usual spot.

Like usual, there was rock music playing, some were head banging and shit. I fucking love it here.

"Hey, Bella!" was what heard from everybody when I walked to our side of the school, which was next to this big tree. The Populars hung out on the football field and the bleachers. And the neutrals hung out in the cafeteria and with us sometimes. And when we were in the neutrals' territory, the Individuals and the Populars couldn't fight. So we all had to get lunch in peace.

And no man's territory was in between the Populars and our territory. So if we need to talk, we just go their and we don't cross anybody's turf.

"Hey, Bella. I heard that in Art class we are going to get partnered up." said Angela as she approached me. "I am nervous."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are Populars in that class. What if I get partnered up with one of them?" asked Angela. Yeah. Every Individual always comes to me when the desperately need advice.

"Okay. Listen Angela. It's going to be okay. If you have a problem with that then just go to the teacher and try to get out of it. No worries." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh. Okay, Bella. Thanks." said Angela as she smiled.

"And if you are stuck with them, and they act like total douches. Call me and I'll go fuck them up!" I said. Angela and Emmett laughed.

"Okay! Thanks, Bells!" said Angela as she walked away with a small jump in her step.

"Aren't you nervous, Bells?" asked Emmett. I shook my head.

"Why would I be?" I asked. "I have nothing to worry about. There are more Individuals' and Neutrals' in that class than there are Populars'. I'm sure that I have 1 in 1,000 chances."

"Pray, Bells. Pray. You could be that 1." said Emmett.

"Fuck, Emmett. You fucking jinxed it, you bitch!" I said as I punched him on the arm. He winced.

"Fuck, Bella. For someone shorter than me, you punch so fucking hard." said Emmett. "Ever thought about being on the boxing team or something?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said as I rolled my eyes. I secretly and mentally kept that idea in my mind now.

~x~

It was lunch time and that meant that I was going to try and be calm around the Populars. Emmett and I walked in there like fierce bitches. We didn't give a fuck. I am the Queen and Emmett is my Prince of a son. We knew that everybody had to respect us;however the Populars didn't.

We got in line and I could spot Edward cutting inline with one of his stupid jock friends. I really wanted to scream out: "Get in the back of the line like everyone else, you fucker!" But that would mean breaking the most important rule in here. It's a neutral place so we can't fight. So I just stood there with my fists clenched while trying to talk to Emmett.

"Are you okay, Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Because your fists are clenched and so is your jaw." Said Emmett. "Either you're mad or something is really annoying you."

"Both." I seethed through my teeth.

"Edward?" Asked Emmett. I nodded my head slowly. "Well, try to chill, Bella. He's probably doing that on purpose to annoy you."

"Well, he's succeeding." I said.

"Well, don't let him get to you or see you like this at least. Because he's looking at you right now." said Emmett. I turned to see Edward's eyes looking at me. He started to smirk when he noticed my irritated face. So I gave him the bird. He laughed and returned it back. So I gave him the triple bird and turned around before he did anything. And then gave him another bird before he turned his back towards me.

Emmett and I got our lunch and headed towards our usual table under the tree. They were giving some crappy ass burrito wannabe. But food is food. So...oh well. Emmett was scarfing that shit down, though. I think he was trying to have a food eating contest with Eric though. Trying to see who can finish their burrito, milk, and apple first. Of course, Emmett was winning. He was already on his apple while Eric was almost finishing his burrito. If I would have known I would have joined them and beat their ass. I was the only one who could ever beat Emmett. He can never admit it to himself though.

Angela came over to the table and sat next to me. We were watching Emmett arm wrestling Tyler Crowley and watching Emmett kick his ass. Tyler was buff but not as buff as Emmett.

"So, Bella. Prom is coming soon. Are we going to plan something else or?" Asked Angela.

On the night of every dance, We, the individuals, always plan something else. Like a house party, or go out to a club, or something. I'm thinking of doing a House Party this year, though.

"Um, I'm thinking of a house party. But I don't know who's going to want to have it at their house this time. Last year it was Tyler. I would ask Emmett but all his neighbors are tight asses. Especially his parents." I said.

"Hey!" Said Emmett as he turned to look at me.

"What? It's true!" I said.

"Well-No you're right. They are tight asses." Said Emmett as he nodded in agreement and laughed.

"We could ask Mike." Suggested Tyler.

"Newton?"

"Yeah. His parents are going out of town that week. And his house is freaking huge. I can ask him." Said Tyler.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" I asked.

"Do I think-Wha-Of course! He can't say no to the Queen." Said Tyler as he laughed.

"Yay." I said. The bell rang and Angela and I had Art. Emmett and I stood in front of each other and just looked at each other.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said with a sad voice.

"Yeah. I guess." Said Emmett.

"Oh. So you guess now? This is all your fault!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh. So it's my fault? Just like everything, right? What about you? This is as much as your fault as it is mine!" Said Emmett.

"Oh! Blame it on me now! Well, you can just shove your shoe up your fucking ass, bitch!" I said as I let a tear fall. Emmett and I looked at each other for a few more seconds until we busted up laughing.

"Oh god, Bella! That was bad-ass!" Said Emmett as he hugged me.

"Well, you were bad-ass,too. I guess." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"This is enough proof to prove that you belong in Drama!" Said Emmett.

"Naw. I don't act for a grade. I act because I fucking feel like it!" I said as I punch Emmett playfully. "Alright. Well, I got to go. See ya."

Emmett waved as we walked opposite ways. We do this almost everyday. We always make a dramatic exit every time we part. Everyone likes to see us be dramatic bitches. It amuses me and Emmett especially.

Angela and I linked arms and walked towards the Art room. We sat down in our seats-which were next to each other. It was three seats per table but no one dared sit next to me.  
I looked at the teacher and saw her talking to the most petite, small girl. She had short, choppy black hair that pointed in many different directions and pale white skin. She had big black eyes, pink lips, and she had to be at least 5'1 feet tall. She was definitely new. And she was so going to be an Individual. She wore black skinny jeans, purple tank top, and converse.

There were only two seats available. The one next to me, and the table behind me-which were two Populars. Mrs. Tanter looked around the room for a seat and my hand shot up.

"She can sit next to me, Mrs. Tanter." I said with a sweet voice. Mrs. Tanter smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Bella. Alright, Alice. You can take a seat next to Ms. Swan." Said Mrs. Tanter as she nicely gestured towards me. Alice nodded and slowly walked over to the seat next to me.

"Hello." I said as I turned to the new girl, Alice.

"Hey." Said Alice softly.

"My name is Isabella Swan. Most call me Bella. And I am so excited to have you in our group." I said with a devious smile.

"Group?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah. The freak club." Whispered someone in the back. I sighed loudly and turned to look at them.

"Do we have a problem here? Do you want to go out side and get your face and blood smeared on the street? Or would you prefer to stay in here where I can stick paint brushes up your ass? _Or _you can be good little boys and shut your face before I fuck it up?" I said with a smile. They just stared at me and then looked down. That's what I thought.

"That was awesome." Said Alice. She was probably trying to whisper it to herself, but instead she said it aloud.

"Yeah. Stick with me and you'll be saying that in a week." I said as I winked. Alice's face lit up and she nodded. I smiled deviously. "Welcome to the Individuals, Alice. We're going to have so much fun."

Mrs. Tanter called the class to attention. She was in the middle of explaining the partner project when the Apocalypse happened.

I wish it did.

It would have been much better than what just happened now.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Nice of you to finally join us. Take a seat behind Ms. Brandon." Said Mrs. Tanter. She continued to talk about the project and then she started to make the girls pick out a paper with a name out of a blue bucket. The name we get is our new partner. I was so in shock my face couldn't move an inch. The one place I felt free. And Cullen had to come and fuck it up. And even worse. I got the worse partner of all.

Edward Mother Fucking Cullen.

**A/N: Oh..Shit. What is going to happen next? :O If you guys want to know..then you'll have to wait ;)**

**BUT...If I get 5-7+ reviews, I will post the next chapter:) Soo..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Faded&I don't give a fuck

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own shit! I just play around with Stephenie Meyer's characters and make them get high and have a foul mouth!  
**

**Hello! I thank those of you who reviewed and read this story!:)  
**

**I know I cuss a lot. A LOT. I did this sort of based on my attitude. For example, I in real life cuss more than Bella does in this story. I do call everyone a bitch and a whore. I am actually a big band geek/weirdo/Spongebob freak. But I am proud of it! I am not conceited though! I am ugly and I am proud! No matter what people try to make me think that I actually am pretty. I don't agree. My hair is actually red/black/brown. I don't do drugs or anything. I have a natural high:P And let's just say that anything Bella would say or act..I would too! So me and her have A LOT in common!:)  
**

**Well, Enough about me! Here is chapter 2! I will update chapter three when I get 10-15 more reviews (So around 30+ reviews) I am currently writing it though!:)  
**

**Playlist for this Chapter: Afroman- Because I got high, Snoop Dogg ft Dr. Dre- The Next Episode, Tyga ft Lil Wayne- Faded!:)  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**

**Chapter 2: I'm faded, and I don't give a fuck.  
**

**BellaPOV**

"Ah. I see Ms. Swan is partnered with Mr. Cullen." Said Mrs. Tanter. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I could not be partnered with that stupid mother fucker!

"What! No way!" Said Cullen. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. But rules are rules." Said Mrs. Tanter.

"But there must be something we can do." Said Cullen. I nodded quickly in agreement.

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything. Why can't you be like Ms. Swan? She isn't saying anything." Said Mrs. Tanter. But I wanted to. I was so angry! The Queen of the Individuals and The King of the Populars couldn't be partners! We hate each other _way _too much!

"Fine. I guess I'll have to endure it." Said Cullen as he sat back down.

"Besides, maybe she will be a good influence on you." Said Mrs. Tanter before she continued on with the class. I smirked as I looked at Cullen-who was sitting with his brow furrowed and his lips pouted like a little boy. I laughed. It was freaking funny. But that didn't hide the fact that I was boiling with anger on the inside.

The project we had to do had to be based on something my partner and I both like-which is going to be hard since Cullen and I don't have anything in common to like. The only thing we probably do have in common is our dislike for each other and how we think this is totally unfair. Throughout the class I could feel Cullen's eyes burning through my skull. Stupid bitch.

The bell rang and I was on my way to my next class. I was walking when I noticed Cullen was walking behind me.

"What, are you stalking me or something?" I asked. He laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetheart. I'm just going to my next class." Said Cullen as he caught up with me.

"Well, I've never seen you go this way so therefore you're stalking me." I said.

"Like I said. Don't get your hopes up." Said Cullen. I walked quickly to my class, leaving him behind. I saw Emmett already sitting at his seat and I took a seat next to him.

"Oh my god, Emmett. You wouldn't believe what the fuck just happened last period. E-"

"Is that Edward Cullen entering our class?" Emmett whispered. I groaned.

"Not again!" I said as I covered my face.

"Wait. Again?" Asked Emmett.

"Yes. That's what I was trying to tell you. Cullen was switched to my Art class." I said.

"Bella! That fucking sucks!" said Emmett.

"Yeah. It does. And it's even worse. Cullen and I are _partners_." I said as I shuddered the last word. Emmett gasped.

"No!"

"Yes! It is going to be torture!" I said.

"Couldn't you do anything?"

"No. Mrs. Tanter didn't allow for us to switch partners." I said.

"Bummer." said Emmett.

"No shit, dude." I said. "But one thing did come good today. We have a new individual."

"Really?" Emmett said as he smiled. "Who?"

"Her name is Alice Brandon. She is quiet. But very chill." I said.

"Yay. It's always nice to have new comers. They are so innocent."

"Until we fuck up their minds." Emmett and I said at the same time. We busted out laughing and punched our fists. I tried not letting the fact that Edward Fucking Cullen had to sit in the seat behind me. This class was even more boring than my second period class. Mr. Cort barely even turned around. He just kept talking and talking and talking and _talking_. Emmett was already falling asleep. So it was my job to stab him with my pencil. I really wanted to stab myself with a pencil. I could feel Edward Mother Fucking Cullen staring at me. It was just torture having him for two classes. It's enough that I have to work with him on something. Now I have him for two classes. Ugh. Life is sooo hating me right now.

The bell rang and Emmett mumbled something as he woke up. We walked to our locker and then to my car. I opened the car door only to have Cullen close it.

"What the fuck, Cullen." I said.

"What are we going to do about this stupid project?" said Cullen. Totally ignoring me.

"I don't know." I said as I shrugged. Cullen sighed.

"Well, here." He said as he handed me a paper.

"What the fuck is this?" I said.

"My number." He said before he got into his car and drove off. What the fuck was I going to do with his number. Obviously he's never heard of Facebook. HA. Just kidding. Facebook is fucking shit. It's all about Twitter.

I got in the car and drove. I felt Emmett looking at me.

"What, bitch?" I asked.

"Edward fucking Cullen just gave you his number. Are we having the apocalypse right now? Do I have to pull a 2012 to survive right now? If we do then lets drive towards fucking NASA or some shit." Said Emmett. I laughed.

"Had the same thought during 5th period, dude. But no. We don't. Besides. I don't see the big deal of getting his number. We aren't friends. God forbid anything else. We're just partners for a project." I said. Emmett laughed.

"I don't know, Bells. Maybe you have a small crush on Cullen." said Emmett. I gasped. I punched him on the arm.

"I do not! Hells to the fuck no! Nononononono. Absolutely not! How can you even say that, you whore!" I said. Emmett laughed.

"Fuck, Bella. I was just kidding! Don't take it up the ass."

"Don't worry. I'm not like you." I said as I winked. He groaned and laughed. "Exactly."

"So not cool, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you! I am not gay!" said Emmett.

"I don't know. You like drama. You gossip. You have a girl as a best friend. You wear too tight shirts. And you exaggerate wayy too much." I said as I laughed.

"FYI. I like to act and express myself. I like to gossip to know what is going on with the world. I have you as a best friend because I have no fucking choice. My shirts are not too tight. And I do not exaggerate. You just described yourself." said Emmett. I laughed.

"You are so right. Because I have a _girl _as a best friend." I said as I patted Emmett on the shoulder. Emmett shook his head and groaned.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet! I'm still looking."said Emmett.

"Emmett. I don't think E Harmony is going to help you." I said. Emmett laughed.

"Oh, Bella."

"Well, here we are bitch. Your house. Don't let the door hit you where they put it in you." I said loudly as he stepped out. I laughed and Emmett groaned as he shook his head.

"Bye, Bella. Remember. Call your boyfriend Edward Cullen and plan your wedding date!" yelled Emmett as he walked to his front door. I gave him the bird and he returned it back as he walked inside. Bitch.

I drove to my house and saw that Charlie wasn't home. I walked inside and found my mom cooking.

"Hey, mom." I said as I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" She asked.

"Life threatening." I said.

"Edward?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah." I said before I walked up to my room. My mom and Charlie have been together for 19 years. I'm 17. They definitely didn't know they were going to end up with me. They had their problems when I was around 7 years old. But they worked through it. I thought they were going to have a divorce but I am so glad they didn't. My mom hated the town forks, but for dad, she learned to love it.

I flopped down on my bed and took out the little paper. I stared at Cullen's number for what seemed ages until I finally grabbed my phone out and dialed his number. It rang a couple of times until I heard him.

"Hello?" Answered Cullen.

"Sup. It's me." I said. He stayed silent.

"Me who?" He asked amused. I sighed.

"Who else, dumbass?" I said. He laughed.

"Oh. That who." He said. "Well, what do I owe this pleasant call?"

"Cut the shit, Cullen. We both know why I called."

"Oh. Is it about that crush you have on me?" He said. My mouth dropped open.

"What the fuck? Ew. No. Absolutely not! You're sick, Cullen. If you are not going to take this seriously then maybe we should just fucking fail this class." I said.

"Uh. Fuck no. I need this class to go on. If I flunk this class they'll hold me back."

"Well, thanks for telling me. Maybe we _should _fail." I said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Swan. We both know we both need this class." said Cullen. I hate it when he's right.

"Fine. But I don't know how we are going to make this work. We hate each other to much to even be in each others presence for more than 3 seconds let alone hours." I said.

"I know. But I think we can _maybe _work it out." Said Cullen.

"Yeah, right. The Queen of the Individuals and The King of the Populars. Working shit out." I said.

"It could be possible." Said Cullen.

"Why are you so pushy about this? It's like you _want _to get along." I said. "We both piss each other off. We are opposites. We've hated each other since we've met."

"I'll do anything for a grade, Swan. Even if that means getting along with _you_." Said Cullen.

"Fine. But I doubt that we are going to have anything in common." I said.

"We'll see." Said Cullen."Meet me after school at the parking lot so then we can drive over to my house."

"Whoa. We're going to your _house_?" I asked.

"Do you have other suggestions then?" He asked.

"Well, um..I-No."

"That's what I thought. Unless you want to go to _your _house?" Asked Cullen.

"Fuck that. Let's just go to your house." I said. Cullen laughed.

"Fine. But please dress decent tomorrow." Said Cullen. I scoffed.

"Fuck you, Cullen. See you tomorrow." I said before I hung up.

What a _bitch_. Who the fuck does he think is to tell me how to fucking dress. I'll dress how I fucking feel like. But, now it's actually pretty tempting to dress all out. Just to annoy him. But I won't. Just 'cause I don't want to make myself look bad in front of his parents. That's Cullen's job. And I don't want every grown up to think that I am just another hooligan. Even though I am.

I was doing my home work when I heard a knock on my door. I saw my mom peeking in through the door.

"Everything okay, honey?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah." I said.

"You've been very quiet today. Which is so UN-you." Said my mom as we both laughed.

"I know right. I've been just.. thinking." I said.

"May I ask about what?"

"It's Edward Cullen. He was switched into my fifth and sixth period class." I said.

"Oh, honey. Wait. Isn't fifth period your Art class?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah. The worst part is..that he and I are partners for this stupid project. And I can't get out of it." I said.

"Well, honey. You know that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is a way of Life saying that the feud is done. Maybe it's you two that have to end this." said my mom.

"Or this is a way of life punishing me." I said. "Yeah that sounds about right."

My mom laughed.

"But, tomorrow I have to go to his house and see what we are going to do." I said.

"Well, you better be careful. And be safe." Said my mom.

"Okay." I said when she kissed my forehead and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, sweetie." said my mom.

"Good night." I said as she closed the door.

It's like my mom to think that things happen for a reason. Like fate and shit. I don't really believe in fate. I just believe that if you let the chips fall, where they land is where they land. And you can't do anything to change it.

I changed into my black shorts and red tank top. I tied my hair in a ponytail, bringing my bangs back. I roamed over to my laptop on my desk and went on twitter. I saw that I had gained a few followers today. Yay. I always loved getting new followers.

I then opened a new tab and went to my blog. I clicked on the 'create new post' button and the page immediately opened. I began to write.

_**Fuck my life. Proof that life is out to get me.**_

_ Well, today was an okay day. I had a test. I am sure I passed it. I thought everything was going to go well. Until the fucking Apocalypse decided to happen. Actually, I wish it really did happen. That would have been better than what actually happened_

_ Art is my passion. And so is music. But that's not the point. The point is that I love Art so much that I hate it when someone ruins it. I'm taking an Art class in school and I was loving it. I felt like if Art was the place where I could let myself go. But now it's all ruined._

_ Edward Mother Fucking Cullen. The fucking King of the populars, has now joined my art class. And also my 6th period class. I wouldn't give a fuck about my 6th period class since I don't give a shit about that class. But Art. I do give a shit about art. And having him join the one thing that I love, fucking pisses me off._

_ And that's not the worst part. No. The worst part is that Cullen and I are now partners for a fucking project. My fucking Art teacher made us pick a piece of paper that had names on it and I just had to get fucking Cullen. And we couldn't get out of it. Apparently 'Rules are Rules'. Fuck the rules. Who gives a shit anyway? I seriously don't. But I still have to pass that class so I can get into a good University._

_ And that fucker wants us to go to his house and figure shit out. I don't really give a shit but I fucking hate that he had to tell me to wear something different. I'm not a fucking animal! I dress fine. I don't have to do anything for that fucker. The nerve of that bitch, right?_

_ I just seriously want to get on with this project. The sooner it's done, the sooner I will be able to rid myself from Edward Fucking Cullen._

I posted it and a minute later I heard a ping from my laptop. I clicked and I saw that there was a new comment on my latest post. I read it and it said:

_Everything happens for a reason. Fate, maybe?_

It was anonymous. I laughed and shook my head. Usually people never comment. I actually think that nobody reads my blog. This is such a random comment. I wonder who it could be.

I turned off my laptop and crawled into bed, throwing the covers over me. I leaned over to my night stand and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I was awoken by the blaring sound of my annoying alarm clock. I smacked the snooze button and rolled out of bed. I seriously didn't want to go to school today. That would mean seeing _him_. And I really don't. I wish I could just call in sick. I would. But I couldn't leave Emmett. And I have to keep a perfect attendance record. TGIF, man. TGI-Fucking-F.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick piss before getting into the shower. I got out and walked inside my room. I changed into red jeans, a black tank top, and my converse. I grabbed a pair of faded dark blue Capri that cut off a bit above the knee, a white low cut V-neck and so they won't see my bra, a red undershirt and stuffed them into a separate bag. At school, I will wear my usual shit. But just because I'm going to Cullen's fucking house I am going to take separate clothes.

I looked outside the window and saw that it was foggy. Yes. My kind of weather.

I applied my usual smokey eye and my Chap stick after I brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs with my keys in my hand, grabbing a quick banana for the rode.

"Bye, mom! Love you!" I called out as I went out the door. I got in my car and turned it on, driving out as fast as I could towards Emmett's house. I got to his house and beeped my car horn.

"Emmett! You filthy dirty butt hole! Get out here! Don't make me drag you out by your dick!" I said as I saw him coming out of the door. He ran to my car as fast as possible. He was almost matching me. He was wearing metallic red jeans that faded down to a lighter normal red, a black 'Nirvana' T-shirt, and black converse with red shoelaces.

"Oh, Bella. What would I do with out you?" said Emmett as he laughed and shook his head while he got in my car.

"You would be sad, lonely and depressed." I said as I laughed and ate my banana. "Be lucky you have me _now_!"

"You're pretty early today." Said Emmett as he checked his phone.

"Yup. 15 minutes early so I can drive like an old lady so you won't bitch about my driving!" I said as I smiled.

"What ever. It's good though. Now I won't have to recover from a heart attack." Said Emmett. I punched him on the arm.

"_Fuck _you." I said as I finished the last of my banana. We drove to school and arrived in 5 minutes.

"I thought you weren't going to drive like a lunatic." Said Emmett.

"I guess I changed my mind." I said as I laughed. Emmett shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him as I got out of the car. I saw Cullen parking on the other side of the lot. Away from my car. That's right bitch, I thought.

Emmett and I walked to our lockers and then to first period when the bell rang. We walked into class and sat in our seats. We got back out results and I got a perfect 100%. I mentally tapped myself in the back. Emmett just missed one! He apparently made a mistake and forgot to write down the scratch work. _Bullshit _right! We then got the rest of the class time to ourselves and just gossiped about the usual. When the bell rang we rushed to our 2nd period class which was English. Time to hear Mr. Obert's boring voice.

We arrived early and chatted in our seats until the last bell rang. I saw a lady walk in and immediately knew that we were going to have a sub. _Yes_!

"Good morning, class. Your teacher is in the hospital sick so _I _am going to be your substitute for today and next week." said the woman. She was very pretty. She had red-ish brown wavy hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and sculpted pink lips. She looked very sweet.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" One of the kids asked.

"Oh! That's right. Well, you can just call me Mrs. C." said Mrs. C. "Now can someone catch me up with what we are doing?"

I raised my hand.

"We are on Chapter 12. We are just learning about poetry. We were supposed to start watching a Macbeth play video today." I said nicely as I smiled. Mrs. C smiled back.

"Thank you. Ms-?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan. Most call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"_Bella_. Which in Spanish languages that means _Beautiful_. What a well suited name for you, Ms. Swan." Said Mrs. C. I smiled and blushed. First time I ever heard that. Even though I knew what my name meant in Spanish, I never heard anyone say it. Mrs. C put the Macbeth play and turned off the lights. She kept pausing it to explain to us what was happening just in case anyone got lost. I sure didn't. English was my _favorite _subject, just not with Mr. Obert. I like Mrs. C. She's nice.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving. Emmett and I were about to walk out when Mrs. C called me.

"I'll meet you at our spot, Emmett." I said as I walked over to Mrs. C. "Yes, Mrs.C?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being easy on me and not take advantage of me since I'm the substitute."

"No problem. I wish you were our teacher instead of Mr. Obert. He's too-"

"Monotone, boring and lifeless?"

"Yes! _Exactly_." I said as Mrs. C and I laughed.

"I wish I did actually teach. Actually, I think I remember them saying that if it goes well I can permanently teach this period since has 6 English classes." Said Mrs. C.

"I hope so!" I said as I smiled.

"Well, I don't want to hold you back on your break." said Mrs. C. I nodded and told her goodbye. I walked towards our spot and saw Emmett looking so lonely.

"Miss me much?" I said as I laughed. Emmett looked up.

"Oh yeah. _Sooo _much." said Emmett as he rolled his eyes. "Because you are the most important person in this _whole _world."

"Fuck yeah I am! Better remember that, bitch!" I said as I laughed. Emmett shook his head and laughed.

"Don't be conceited, Bella." Said Emmett as he laughed. "Anyway, why did Mrs. C want you?"

"Oh, she just wanted to thank me for taking it easy on her." I said as I smiled.

"Fuck, Bella. Grown Ups, especially teachers, _love _you. You're chill with them all." Said Emmett as he shook his head.

"Of course. What's not to love? But Cullen's parents are going to be hard to woo though. What if they're worse?" I said.

"Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_. You're meeting his _parents_?" Asked Emmett in a low voice.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to his house to work on our _project_." I said as I sighed.

"And you're _nervous_." Said Emmett.

"Well, _duh_. I have to deal with Cullen and his fucking followers here. Imagine his parents." I said.

"But I know you will turn on the Bella Charm and they will _wish _you were their kid instead of Cullen." Said Emmett as he winked.

"That would be funny. Them loving me more than their own son. That sounds pretty good." I said.

The bell rang and we walked to our class. Emmett and I kept passing notes, talking about Cullen. We were basically diabolically planning how we were going to make Edward's parents love me more than him. I mean, common, look at me. What's not to love. I am freaking loveable. I told Emmett that and he just laughed and rolled his eyes. He know it's true. Psh. Everyone knows it's true. Okay. Maybe I am a bit conceited.

We went on to our next class and I was so glad the teacher was basically on the phone talking for an eternity. Today was definitely a good day. Life loves me today. But I basically just jinxed it so Life is going to _shit _on me later.

"Can you believe that when I was talking to Cullen yesterday on the phone, he had the fucking _nerve _to tell me to dress decent today. What _fuck _is that about?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"He did not. You dress perfectly fine. Good thing you dressed like yourself today. Do you think he'll get mad?" asked Emmett.

"He probably will. But that's why I have a bag of extra clothes." I said.

"Really? Oh. That's what you put in your locker. I thought that was just a bag of limbs and guts that you were planning to dump on _Cullen_." Said Emmett.

"Dude. That is such a good idea! Why didn't _I _think of that?" I said as we laughed.

"That's why I'm here, Bells. To create diabolical plans for you." Said Emmett.

"Fuck yeah dude. Any way, I forgot to tell you. At lunch we have to go to the stoners' spot. I need to ask them if they can let us borrow their house for the house party on Prom night." I said.

"The stoners spot? Don't you think their house will be too small for more than 60 individuals?" Asked Emmett.

"Maybe. But it doesn't hurt to try." I said.

"What about Newton's place?" Asked Emmett.

"I don't know. I doubt he'll want his house trashed. And also, we might want to keep some options in case some back out or can't." I said.

"True. True. I just wish we can find someone who's parents don't give a fuck if we throw a party there." said Emmett.

"And needs to have a big house." I said. Emmett nodded. "So, do you want to go with me to the Stoners' side, or go have another eating contest with Eric?"

"Go with my best friend! Duh!" said Emmett.

"Oh. Okay. So with Eric, then."

"No, bitch. With you!" Said Emmett.

"Oh. Duh. Be more clear! And bitch? Did you just call me a bitch? Wow. That sounded so _gay_." I said as I laughed.

"Yeah. You're right. I just wanted to know how it sounded coming from my mouth." Said Emmett. I broke out in laughter."What?"

"_Coming _from your mouth?" I said in between breaths.

"Oh. Shut up. You know what I meant. Besides. I'm your body guard. I need to protect my bitch." Said Emmett in a deep voice.

"Your bitch? Hmm. Funny theory. Everyone thinks you're _my _bitch." I said. "You need to get your facts right!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. The bell rang and it was lunch time. We hurried our asses to the cafeteria because we know how full that fucker gets. I was suddenly not hungry when I saw Cullen. Just seeing him makes me want to throw up. No scratch that. Just feeling his presence makes me vomit. I saw Alice walking in the cafeteria alone. I totally forgot about her!

"Alice! Over here!" I said as I waved her over. She smiled and hurried over to me. I sneaked her in front of me since she was very petite and short.

"Hey, Bella! I didn't see you today during break! I hung out with Angela though. She's really cool. She introduced me to a couple of people. They were really nice. Then she told me the story about how this school is divided. I wonder how it started. That would be very interesting to know. Wouldn't it? Anyway, how are you?" Said Alice. Emmett and I just stared at her.

"Fuck, Bella. Thought you said she was shy and quiet." Whispered Emmett.

"I thought so, too. I guess we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." I said.

"Now you say that." said Emmett.

"I'm fine." I said to Alice. "How about you?"

"Oh. I'm great thanks for asking! Today was a little weird for me though. A strange boy kept staring at me. I have him for three classes and he wouldn't look away from me. I smiled at him but he didn't. I was upset. But I didn't care because I think he is a popular. He looks like a jock. So It doesn't really bother me that he didn't smile back. Anyway, who's your friend?" Asked Alice.

"This is my best friend/bitch, Emmett." I said. "Emmett this is Alice. The new Individual I was telling you about."

"Hello, Alice. Welcome." Said Emmett.

"Hello! And thank you!" Said Alice. We got our lunch and ate as fucking quickly as we could. It didn't take me and Emmett too long though. We scarfed that shit down like nobodies business. Alice just ate a banana as she watched me and Emmett. Emmett and I stood up,and Alice looked at us confused.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Alice.

"We're going to the stoners' spot. We have some business. Want to come?" I asked. Alice nodded her head eagerly.

We walked past a couple of classrooms and the No Man's Territory. We finally arrived to a big dusty building and we slowly walked behind it, making sure no teachers were behind us. I heard faint music like Tupac, Snoop Dogg, Afroman, and all that shit. All the songs were about getting high and spreading weed. It was funny as shit. I've smoked weed before. I'm not going to lie. Emmett and I sometimes come over here when we want to get fucked up.

I saw all the stoners in sitting in their usual stairs. The stairs that lead down to the basement. I saw my usual buddies. Peter and Garrett. Some other people were around them, passing the joint around.

"Bellaaaaa." Greeted Peter as he saw me. "What brings the Royal Heinous to our lovely...spot?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if any of you had a big house that we could throw the annual house party that happens on Prom night." I said. Peter laughed.

"Nooooo. Sorry, Bellaaaaaa." Says Peter. "We all live in fucked up homes."

Peter and his friends laugh a wheezy, high laugh. I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh, Bellaaa. Garrett brought some of that good shit. Would you guys like to take a hit?" Asked Peter.

"Nah. Maybe some other time, dude." I said. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to find a new nickname for ol' Peter here." Said Garrett."But he keeps turning all of mine down."

"What have you come up with?" I asked, sort of regretting it.

"They're fucking genius, Beeeella. I came up with P, Teeter, P-Blunt, Peed-that one was supposed to be Peter and Weed combined, but it didn't work. And my all time favorite, P-Titty. You know, like P-Diddy. But Peter has a 't' so.." Said Garrett. He then began laughing after a few seconds of silence.

"I actually like P-Titty." I said as I laughed.

"How about Petey?" Suggested Alice. Peter smiled.

"Yeahhhhhhh. Petey sounds dope. Like this weed." Said Peter, aka _Petey_, as he held the joint to his lips. "And you are?"

"Alice. I'm new." Said Alice as she smiled. I could tell she was eying the joint in Petey's hand. I hesitated before asking her slowly.

"Would you like to try it, Alice?" I asked slowly. She looked at me with wide eyes. I regretted asking her _almost _immediately. I say almost because I fucking laugh when I hear the next words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh shit. Fuck yeah. I mean, Sure." Said Alice as she tries to hide her excitement. I tell her how to hold it and she follows my instructions.

"Would you want to see me first before you do it?" I asked. She nodded. I took the joint and stuck it between my lips. I took a slow hit, holding the smoke in me. I let it out slowly, making a few rings. Alice looked at me in awe. I let her try on her own. She choked on the first try, but on the second try, she was floating to the fucking sky. I only let her take those two hits, not trying to get her rolling too much. I took one after, and Emmett only took one. I called him a pussy and he flipped me off.

When the bell rang, I swear, I was tripping fucking balls. I haven't smoke in 7 months, so this shit is hitting me hard. Alice is totally rolling. She hasn't done it so she it totally tripping balls, too. Emmett is rolling but not too much since he only took one hit.

I pulled Alice into the girls bathroom and I pulled out my perfume. It's a good thing I brought it. I sprayed it all over us until we were intoxicated by the strong smell.

"I feel tingly." Alice was giggling like a fucking idiot. But it was adorable so it's okay. At first she was rambling, until it hit her good. And now she's chill as a motherfucker. The worst part wasn't that we had class, it was that we had the fucking munchies. I was starving. And Alice's stomach wouldn't stop making noise. That made us laugh like fucking retards.

We rushed to the Art room, and I told her to not talk or laugh. That would give us away. We walked in nonchalantly and sat next to Angela.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Angela. I smiled. "You're fucking rolling aren't you?"

I nodded my head and nodded towards Alice.

"Alice, too? Wow, Bella. What kind of friend are you?" Said Angela. I thought she was mad that I let Alice do it. Apparently not."You didn't even invite me!"

I let out a wheezy laugh, trying to be quiet.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly."Maybe tomorrow?"

"We don't have school tomorrow, Bells." Said Angela as she laughed.

"Then how about I get you, Petey, Garrett, Emmett, Alice,and I and go to the Mill. Our spot! You, Emmett, and Alice can ride with me."I said as I winked.

"Fuck, Bella. You know I can't turn that shit down." Said Angela as she shook her head and laughed. Edward walked in late and Mrs. Tanter told him to take a seat. Mrs. Tanter started the class and said that today and next week we were going to spend time with our partner to figure out what we were going to do for our project. She told us to get with our partners and the conversations rose among the class.

"Well, I'm fucked." I said as Alice and I laughed. Luckily, Alice was partnered with Angela. However, I was partnered with Edward Fucking Cullen. I walked towards his table and sat next to him. I didn't look at him at all. I just sat there and stared down at my hands. My body was feeling tingly, too. And it was a bit sensitive to touch. So when Cullen tapped my shoulder, my arm felt like it was on fire. I flinched and his hand flew back to his lap.

"What?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal. I'm going to fuck Petey up for this. Or should I say P-Titty. That will piss him off.

He stayed quiet as he looked into my eyes. I then remembered that my eyes turn red when I do this shit. Before rolling my eyes and looking away, I said, "Are you just going to stare at me like an idiot all day?"

I could feel his smirk. He knows. He fucking knows. He didn't mention anything about it. Yet.

"Are you going to my house dressed like that?" Asked Cullen.

"Don't fucking trip, Bitch." I said as I looked a different direction.

"Hey. I'm not the one who is tripping here." Said Cullen. I heard the amusement in his voice. I secretly gave him the bird before looking at Alice. She was looking at her hands and touching her skin. God. She was high, not on fucking crack. But it still amused me. And apparently Angela, too. I gave out a laugh and smiled at Alice's inexperience. I'm sure half of it is in her mind and is making her act that way, and the other half is the weed. I looked at Cullen and he was looking at me.

"Fuck. Just take a fucking picture already. It'll fucking last longer, bitch." I said. I then I started to sway as I had a song stuck in my head. _It ain't no fun. If the homies can't haaaave none. It ain't no fun. If the homies can't haaaave none._

"Well, Swan. I thought you were going to be smart and not be stupid." Said Cullen. I stopped swaying. Oh, fuck no. He did not just call me stupid.

"Fuck you, Cullen. I rather get an F on this project that work with you. You're on your man period or something aren't you? Is that why you're acting like a little pussy-bitch? Or did you get it up the ass too hard last night or something?" I said. Edward glared at me.

"Don't get me mad, Swan." Warned Cullen. I narrowed my eyes.

"No. _You _don't get _me _mad, Cullen. Don't fucking mess with me. I'll mess you up. Don't think I'm not tempted to shove those paint brushes up your fucking ass. But I know you're already comfortable with long sticks up your ass so..." I said.

"Shut up, Swan. You wouldn't want to see my ugly side." Said Cullen. I laugh.

"Oh shit. I thought I was already seeing it. I guess the beast turns into chewbacka." I said. I laughed. My laughter just made him even more pissed. When I am high, I turn even more bipolar than I already am. So after my angry outburst, all I want to do is be chill and laugh. If I wasn't fucking rolling I wouldn't be doing any of this after the outburst.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Lighten up. Don't get your panties in a twist." I said a I hit him on the shoulder. I start laughing as he still had that serious face. I kept hitting him while saying "Eh, Edward? Eh, Edward? Eh, Edward? Eh, Edward?" I'm a Spongebob geek so.. yeah. The corner of Cullen's lips were slightly turning up. No one can resist 'High High Bella' and her Spongebob quotes. "Ahh. Someone is laughing."

"Shut up, Bella." Said Cullen. My eyes widened. "What?"

"You finally said my name. I was always 'Swan' and 'Sweetheart' and shit." I said.

"Not true. I never called you 'Shit'."Said Cullen with a smile. I laughed. I hate this so much. I wish I wasn't high. If I wasn't, I'd be giving Cullen the cold shoulder and he back to me. I don't want people to think that Cullen and I are cool now. 'Cause we are certainly not. We both stopped laughing and smiling, realizing what this probably looked like. We stayed quiet for the rest of the period. We just threw glances at each other every once in a while.

The bell rang and I got the fuck out of there. I looked at Alice. Bitch was still rolling. Fucking lucky. I feel so icky inside now and I feel like taking another hit to make me happy again. But I just realized something. This was the reason I stopped. I felt like I needed it. And now I'm starting again. Fuck.

I was walking like I normally do, except more slowly. I shot glances at everyone who looked at me. I know they know I'm high. Okay. So what? I'm faded and I don't give a fuck.

I could hear Cullen's steps behind me, but I didn't walk quicker. I learned that when I'm faded, if I walk fast, might as well just drop on the ground now. Because if I'm uncoordinated when I'm not rolling, imagine how I am when I am. I am also fucking paranoid when I'm faded. I felt like if Cullen was so close to me that I could probably feel his breath down my neck. I turn around and he's not even close. He's a few feet away from me, looking at the ground.

I walk inside the class and see Emmett sitting with his head on his desk. He's still rolling. I know it. Not as much as me, but he's fucking faded.

I sit in my chair and tap him on his shoulder. He groans and lifts his head. His eyes are red, his glasses crooked, and his hair is messy than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just haven't done that shit in a long time that I took another hit. And now I'm on fucking air." Said Emmett as he silently laughed. My eyes widened.

"Emmett! Oh my god. Lucky bastard! I'm still rolling but I want more. I was seriously about to go to Petey and ask him for some! My mood got ruined by Cullen. He knew I was tripping balls but he didn't call me out on it in front of everyone. That's probably one of the nicest things he's ever done. And probably the last. That fucker." I said. Emmett and I laughed just as Cullen past by me and sat in his seat.

Mr. Cort started the class and Emmett and I were rolling. On a regular day we would've been falling asleep and stabbing each other with our pencils. But today we were just giggling and mumbling to each other quietly. Luckily Mr. Cort is so fucking deaf that he can't hear us. No one was paying attention to us since they are most likely sleeping. Cullen, however, is all fucking ears. Luckily he doesn't understand our incoherent mumbling and giggling.

I was right. Today was going to be a good day. At least, so far it is.

I shushed Emmett before turning to Cullen.

"So, Cullen. Are we still going to your house?" I asked.

"Are you still rolling?" Asked that fucker. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. But it's wearing off. I'm just acting _stupid _now." I said. Cullen nodded.

"Then, yeah. But no funny business at my house." said Cullen.

"Don't fucking worry, Cullen. It's not like I've never done this shit before." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you by your car. So stay put until I get there."

"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Cullen.

"Don't worry about it. God. You ask to many questions." I said before I turned back to my seat and began giggling and mumbling with Emmett. Nobody understands what we're saying except us. We have that type of communication.

Basically, what we were talking about was how tomorrow we have to bring a bag with munchies over to the Mill so we can all get stoned. Emmett was going to buy cookies and bread and shit. I was going to bring the chips, candy, and soda. We were going to fucking eat all that shit.

The bell rang and Emmett walked to our lockers.

"Now, I trust you with my fucking heart, Emmett. But if you total my car I will fuck you up. I'll be there later to pick it up. You better be there or I will cut your balls off. Along with the tip of your dick." I said as I handed him the keys to my car. He looked better than before.

"Don't worry, Bella. I feel much better." Said Emmett as he took my keys. "Plus, I want to keep my dick."

I laughed. We hugged goodbye and he told me to be careful and make sure that I don't get aids from Cullen's room.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and take the close out of the bag. I changed as fast as I could and stuffed my old clothed inside. I waxed my legs last night and they were silky smooth. I have the palest yet smooth skin ever. Or that's what I am told.

I took off my glasses before fixing my smokey eye to look more light and natural. And I instead of my natural red stained lips, I put a nude lip color that blended in with my skin. I thought about putting some perfume on but that would just ruin my natural scent-strawberries, chocolate, and weed.

I put on my chucks and fixed my hair a bit. There.

Cullen can now stop giving me shit by the way I dress. Stupid cunt.

I give myself another look in the mirror before walking out. I was so glad that mostly everyone had left. I walk to the parking lot and see Cullen leaning on his car with his hands in his pockets as he looks at the ground. I walk up to him.

"I'm ready. Can we go now?" I ask as soon as I am standing in front of him. His eyes slowly travel from my chucks up my legs to my waist to my chest and then my face. He obviously underestimated my ability to dress nice.

"What do you mean?" He asks as soon as he stops checking me out. I smirked. It's freaking hilarious.

"Well, Emmett took my car since I gave him a ride here. And I have no way to your house. And there is no fucking way I am walking. And then I thought: Hmmm, maybe that prude Cullen might give me a ride. So, here I am." I said. He laughs.

"So, you expect me to give you a ride?" He asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Well, duh. I can always go home you know, and fail this project. But if you stop being a fucking pussy-prude, then we might pass. What's your choice?" I said. Cullen hesitated. "I can always ride in the fucking trunk. That way you won't be embarrassed and I won't have to see your fucking face."

"Fine. Get in." Says Cullen. He walks over to my side and opens the door for me. I look at him weird.

"Thanks." I said slowly as I got in. "Such a gentleman."

I laughed and rolled my eyes when I saw his expression on my sarcasm. He got into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

The car ride was _unbearable_. The silence was deafening. The tension was so thick I couldn't breathe. And it was embarrassing when I felt my stomach rumble. Yup. I had the munchies! I got high and I never ate anything afterwards. Of course I'm starving. Cullen didn't look at me though. I was fucking glad!

I then remembered that I still needed to hit Petey up so he can bring the good shit over to the Mill tomorrow.

We started driving into the woods and was surrounded by the colour green! I first thought about asking him what we were doing here. But I kept my mouth shut. At first I thought he was bringing me here so he can kill me and bury me out here. Not anymore.

We arrived to the biggest house I have ever seen. Cullen is fucking loaded.

_Fuuuuhhhhhhh_...

* * *

**A/N: I actually love Edward's house. It's amazing. You guys are going to have to wait until the next chapter to see why;) **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!:)**

**I also have a blog and a twitter if you would like to check them out!**

**Twitter: TwilightWFE_Fan**

**Blog: . **

**I will sometimes be tweeting some parts of chapter three if you are interested;) Other links to my other twitters and tumblr is on my profile page! Well...That is all! Thank you!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: It ain't no fun sometimes

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own shit! I'm just playin' around with S.M beautiful, sexy-ass characters!**

**Hey! Well, no one reviewed. :/ that made me really sad. I cried.  
**

**So I just decided to post it. I really wanted to read all of your beautiful honest comments/reviews. But I didn't. Because no one reviewed:/**

**Please review this time! PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. I have no life. I spend my days writing FF! lol  
**

**And I think you might want to review because you will CERTAINLY want to know what happens next!;) Unless you want to wait months, and months until I get enough reviews to read the...surprise I have for you in the next chapter;)  
**

**OH! And check out my beta/twin's new TVD Fanfic! If you want a Delena fanfic...check it out!:D It's called "Loves Threshold" by xRobstenChickKS! REVIEW!  
**

**Playlist for this chapter: Ain't no fun(If the homies can't have none) by Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, Kurrupt, Warren G ; Claire de Lune by Debussy (I forgot to keep track of all songs! Sorry:/)  
**

**Chapter 3: It ain't no fun sometimes  
**

**BellaPOV**

Wow. I did not know Cullen was rich. Or his parents, actually. It's no wonder he's so cocky and shit.

The house was big. It was at least 4 stories high. That or it had a huge attic. It was white with a dark mocha brown color. It had a huge porch that had a white cushion-y porch swing and other chairs around it. It had 3 garage doors, and it had a big Royal Poinciana Tree hanging over the porch swing. It was very beautiful.

Royal Poinciana Trees are my favorite. They bloom very beautiful red and orange flowers, and each flower is very unique. It's either the contrast of the color, the brightness, or the petal. They are fascinating. Especially since red is my favorite color.

I got to admit. Edward Cullen has a lovely home. I would love to grow a Royal Poinciana Tree at my house.

"I like your house." I said as I turned to look at him. "Royal Poinciana Trees are my favorite."

He turned to look at me after he parked. He raised an eye brow.

"You know this type of tree?" Asked Cullen.

"_Yeah_. I just said they're my favorite." I said. Cullen looked away. He mumbled something to himself. Before I knew it, Cullen was at my door opening it for me. I got out and mumbled a silent thank you when he closed it.

He led me to the porch and opened the screen door to unlocked the white mahogany door. He motioned me to go in and I hesitated.

This is it. I am going to be inside Edward Cullen's house. Who ever thought that this was going to happen?

I took a step inside, waiting to be burned to ashes. He walked in after me closing both doors. I stood in awe.

The house's decor consisted. The walls were white, the tile floor was white, the flower vases were white, and the ceiling fans were white. The only colors in the house were the black leather couches, the glass coffee table with black outlining, the red bouquets of roses every where-which were tasteful by the way-and the huge, black 46' flat screen TV.

"This is the first living room." Said Cullen after minutes of silence.

"The _first _living room?" I asked.

"Yeah. The other is upstairs in the third floor." Said Cullen like it was no big deal. Which it totally fucking was.

"How big _is _this house?" I asked.

"Um, about 5 stories or so." Said Cullen.

"_Five_?" I said.

"Yeah. Down stairs is the movie room. I don't know if it counts as a floor though. This is the first living room which is on the first floor. And the kitchen is through that door. The second floor has 6 rooms, including the library, the game room, and the music room.. The third floor is the Second living room. And the fourth floor is the attic-which is where my room is." Said Cullen. I swear my mouth just dropped to the fucking ground. This house can _eat _my house.

"Wow." I said. I heard a noise in the kitchen. My head whipped in it's direction.

"It's probably my mom." Said Cullen. A sweet aroma hit my nose. I sniffed and my mouth watered. Chocolate chip cookie. I sniffed again. Fresh out of the oven. Oh my god. I can not be in front of food right now. I just can't. I'm too hungry.

"Edward? Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I don't know if it was the weed but I swear I recognize the voice.

"Yeah, mom. And we have a guest. It's my Art Project Partner." Said Cullen. I heard the kitchen door squeak open and my eyes widened.

Oh. My. God.

Is it really?

Can it be?

It makes sense now! I should've noticed when she said her name.

Mrs. C is Edward Cullen's mom. Holy...Crap. I guess I dressed like this for nothing.

"Edward, I ma-" Mrs. Cullen stopped when she looked at me. She then smiled after a few seconds. "Bella. It's so good seeing you again, dear."

"Whoa. You two know each other?" Asked Cullen confused. I nodded.

"Yes. I am substituting Mr. Obert's classes since he isn't feeling well." Said Mrs. Cullen. "And this lovely girl here was very sweet to me on the first day."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Mrs. C!"I said with a smile.

"Oh, Bella. Call me Esme. No need to be formal outside of school. Just don't say my full name at school. I wouldn't like to embarrass Edward here." said Esme. I nodded.

"Well, we have stuff to do, mom. So-"

"Wait. Don't be rude, Edward." said Esme. I smiled.

"Yeah, Edward. Don't be rude." I was totally enjoying this. Esme then turned to me.

"Are you hungry, Bella? I just made chocolate chip cookies."

My stomach rumbled loudly and answered for me.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Said Esme. Esme and I laughed while Cullen just stood there with a pout. He was _certainly _not enjoying this.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw a plate stacked with _huge _chocolate chip cookies. It could feed about two or three families. I was in Cookie Heaven. I could definitely hear the angels singing.

"Take as many as you want, Bella. I have more cooking in the oven." Said Esme.

I was only going to eat one, but when I took that first bite, my taste buds were on fire! They wanted more. I ate one after the other. I ended up eating 9 cookies. And I wanted more.

"Did you eat at all today, dear?" Asked Esme. I lied and shook my head. "Wow. Do you want some to take home."

"Oh. That'd be great." I said with a mouthful of cookies. Esme laughed and Cullen was shaking his head. I was fucking hungry. I wasn't going to hide it. When someone offers you food, you take it!

Esme grabbed a Ziplock bag and put about a 2 dozen of cookies in it. My eyes widened. COOKIES. ( O.O )

"Did you make these out of scratch?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. Thank you for noticing." Said Esme with a smile.

"I love cookies. But when they are made from scratch, they are absolutely heaven. Especially if they made them correctly. These are beyond delicious. I can never eat another store bought cookie ever again." I said as I took a bite of the soft warm cookie. The chocolate was nice and melted that some of it stuck on my lip. Esme smiled and laughed.

"Oh, would you like something to drink?" Asked Esme.

"Oh yes. Please. Do you have milk?" I asked. Esme nodded with a smile. I wasn't trying to free load here. At all. But these cookies are delicious. It would be an insult _not _to eat them.

"Edward. Why aren't you eating?" Asked Esme as she handed me the cup of milk. I thanked her.

"I'm not hungry." Said Cullen.

"Well, that's weird. You are always hungry. That's why I made your favorite. Chocolate chip cookies." Said Esme. My eyes widened.

"Your favorite cookies are chocolate chip cookies?" I asked.

"Well, duh. Didn't you just here my mom say that?" Said Cullen.

"Edward! Don't talk to her like that. I did not raise you like that. What will your father say if he heard you talk like that?" Said Esme. Edward bowed his head. I tried so hard not to smile.

"It's okay, Esme. It's his...first time." I lied. I gave him a pointed look that said 'We're even.' He didn't burn me out on being high. So I won't burn him out from being 'mean' to me.

"Alright. Now, you better fucking eat now Edward. Or I'm giving them all to Bella since she loves them so much." Said Esme. Her cussing made me smile.

"I'm okay with that! Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite!" I said with a smile and a mouthful of cookie. Esme laughed.

"Wait. Bella. Weren't you wearing different clothes today?" Asked Esme as she inspected me.

"Yeah. Well, I just had to look presentable in front of Edward's family." I said. Esme frowned.

"But you already looked good with your regular clothes. Why d-. Edward. Don't tell me that you told this girl to change?" Asked Esme. Cullen stuttered. I sighed.

"No. Esme. It's okay. It was my idea. Edward tried to tell me that it was okay but I felt like I still had to look nice." I said.

"It's okay though, dear. We don't judge." Said Esme. I smiled. If she only knew her son does.

"Well, I think Edward and I have to get started on our project." I said as I smiled. Esme nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella." Said Esme.

"You, too." I said as we walked out of the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor. He led me straight to two big doors. He pushed them open and there were shelves of books everywhere. It was very neat.

"Wow." I said.

"Is that the only word you know?" Asked Cullen. I rolled my eyes. I sat down and put my feet on the chair across from me.

"So. What are we going to do, dude?" I asked. Cullen shrugged as he sat on a chair at the table across from mine. I scoffed. "Why did I even agree to this? Look. Why don't we make something up?"

"And say what?" Asked Cullen.

"I don't know. Something like, we both like food?" I suggested. It's true though. Who doesn't like food? "I mean, you like cookies. I like cookies. That's the only thing we do have in common."

"Yeah. I guess." mumbled Cullen.

"So, how the fuck are we supposed to do this? Draw a giant fucking cookie?" I asked. Cullen shrugged.

"I guess. The instructions say that we are supposed to do more than one though. And then say why we both like what we like." Said Cullen. I groaned.

"Well, we're fucked." I said as I leaned back on the chair.

"Thanks." Said Cullen.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving my ass." Said Cullen.

"What ever. Just consider us even." I said. Cullen nodded.

We sat there in silence. I got a text message from Emmett asking when I was going to pick up my car. I just noticed that we have been here for an hour. And an hour is enough. I need to go home.

"I think we're done here." I said as I stood. "Can I have a ride to my friend's house?"

"Sure." Said Cullen as he led me out the door.

We walked silently to his car as I held the bag of cookies in my arms. My cookies. He opened the door for me and he got in afterwards.

This time we weren't in silence. Luckily he turned on his stereo system. I immediately recognized the song and who it was by.

"Debussy" I whispered.

"You know this song?" Asked Cullen.

"I, uh, yeah. Claire de Lune is great." I said.

I swear I almost saw the corner of his lips twitch up. I closed my eyes to enjoy the beautiful song. I love instrumental music. I gave him directions to Emmett's house and in a few minutes we were there.

"Well, thanks." I said as I got out of his car. He nodded his head as he looked at the wheel. I got out and went to Emmett's door. I looked to the street and Cullen was gone.

"Bella!" Said Emmett as he opened the door.

"Where are my keys bitch! And my car better be clean!" I said as I laughed at Emmett's face. He was so scared. "Gosh. Don't be a pussy."

"I was just thinking about my dick, Bells." Said Emmett as he laughed.

He handed me the keys as we laughed.

"So. How did it go over at Cullen's house?" Asked Emmett as he wagged his eyebrows. I punched him.

"Ew. No." I said. "Well, he's fucking loaded. His house is fucking huge! And guess what! His mom is Mrs. C!"

"Oh shit! I can't say I didn't see that coming. I mean, she kind of does look like Cullen. And the Mrs. C part should have given her away." Said Emmett.

"Yeah. I know, right. But I still don't believe how someone as generous and nice as her can give birth to a demonic son like him." I said. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. Did you meet the rest of his family?" Asked Emmett. I shook my head.

"Fuck no. Left before we even could. Thank god you texted me." I said.

"Well, I'm always here to save you." Said Emmett.

"Alright. Well, got to go. And remember. I'll be here at 2:30pm. We need to go food shopping and then be at the Mill at 3." I said as I got into my car. Emmett nodded. "Bye, bitch."

"Bye, Bells." Said Emmett as he flipped me off and closed the door. Well played, McCarty. Well played.

I drove out of his driveway and headed home.

Wow. Who knew that Edward had a decent mom? Or Parents? Edward was a momma's boy. That's funny. Now there is no way I am going to invite him to my house. My parents baby me way to much for him to know. No one could know that "Bad-Ass" Bella was babied.

I got home and my dad's cruiser was in the driveway. Dad was home.

I parked my car next to his and looked at my house. Wow. Edward's house _can _eat my house. In one bite!

I unlocked the door and walked in to the smell of chicken and rice.

"I smell food!" I said as I closed the door behind me. My mom smiled at me from the kitchen and my dad was reading a news paper on the couch.

"Hey, Bells. Haven't seen you in weeks." Said my dad.

"I know, right? My heart has a huge hole that only you can fill in, _father_." I said as I kissed his cheek. That's where I mostly got my sarcastic/joking side. My dad.

"Dinner is ready, guys. Come dig in." Said my mom. My dad and I rushed to the table with napkins in tucked in our shirt and forks and knives in our hands. My mouth was just watering at the smell of the food. My mom severed my dad and I and we dug in. My taste buds were dancing and singing. My mouth was watering even more at the sight of desert. My mom brought out a tub of rainbow sherbert and vanilla and chocolate swirl Ice Cream. My dad liked the swirl. I loved the Rainbow Sherbert. My mom always took little of both.

When I was done, I had to unbuckle my jeans. I had the biggest food baby ever. Ever.

"Hey, Dad. What do you know about the Cullen family?" I asked. Charlie looked at me as he rubbed his stomach. He also had a food baby.

"Not much. Just the basics. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are a very nice couple. Dr. Carlisle has been working here for all his life. Esme is a very nice lady. Run into here a few times. They have a couple of nice kids. I think their names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Edward. The Hale twins were adopted as babies. Dr. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have babies at first. But then Edward came along a year after the adoption of the twins. They were so happy." Said Charlie.

I processed that through my mind. Wow. I guess Edward was the miracle. Maybe that's why he gets babied so much by his mom. That's so...cute.

I kissed my mom and dad goodnight and went upstairs. I walked into my room and locked the door. I took out my phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Petey!" I said. He laughed.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the Mill and get stoned? Emmett, Alice, Angela, and I really want to. And want you to come!" I said.

"Hmmm. Sure. Why not. Can I bring Garrett, too?" Asked Petey.

"Well, duh. When I invite you or Garrett somewhere I expect both of you to go. Shouldn't you know that by now. I'm not going to exclude the brother!" I said as I laughed. Petey and Garrett are as close as brothers can get. They were always together. I bet you he's with him right now.

"Aw. Thanks, Bells!" I heard Garrett say in the background. What did I say! Always together. I laughed.

"Welcome, Garrett." I said.

"Alright. So what time are we going to meet?" Asked Petey.

"At three. Emmett and I are bringing the food and drinks. Angela is bringing the blankets and pillows. And you are bringing the good shit!" I said. I heard Garrett cheering in the back. I laughed and shook my head.

Petey and Garrett were like my brothers. My always stoned and in a happy mood type brothers. But Emmett will always be my _brother_. Angela and Alice are my sisters. I never had any siblings. So I treat them like they are. They are my family. Even though Alice is new, I can't help but love her like a sister. Family is Family.

I got my soft side from my mom. She always tells me to not judge and to always have manners. She always tells me that I have a big heart. I know I do. I just hide it. I am trying to prevent myself from getting hurt, so I can't open up fully to anyone. It's hard not to though. Emmett has seen more of my soft spot though. There's something about him that makes me trust him. That makes me spill some of my secrets and fears. I tell him everything. And I mean _everything_. He knows about my trust issues and stuff. So he understands me.

"Fuck yeah! Bring the spicy munchies! And regular pussy shit for Garrett." Said Petey.

"Hey! That is mean! At least I eat pussy!" I heard Garrett say in the background. I was just pissing my pants. They were so freaking hilarious! I fucking loved hearing them argue. They are even more hilarious when they are high. They say the most freaking random stuff ever!

"Hey! That was because I paid the bitch!" Said Petey.

"That's not what your ex-girlfriend said!" Said Garrett.

"Bitch had the clap anyways!" Said Petey.

"Maybe she got it from you!" Said Garrett.

"Alright. Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." I said as I hung up. I just couldn't stop laughing.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes and dreamt about chocolate cookies and green eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I was so glad that I didn't have an annoying alarm clock waking me up. I was instantly aware that it was 1:25pm and I needed to get ready. I looked out the window and my dad's cruiser wasn't there. I knew my mom was still sleeping so I quietly took a shower and tried not to sing loudly. Yes. I was the type of person to sing in the shower. Big whoop.

I changed into black shorts, a black T-Shirt that said "My husband has my heart. But Vampires will always have my neck" in red letters, and my chucks. I let my face natural since I wasn't really going to do shit, except get high. But they are my close friends, and they've already seen me without make up.

I brushed my teeth and applied my cherry Chap stick. I left a note on my mom's dresser and went downstairs to grab the bag of cookies that Esme gave me and a banana. I went out the door towards my car. I got inside my car and stashed the cookies under my seat. No way are those fuckers getting my cookies. I peeled my banana and started eating it as I drove to Emmett's house. Angela and Alice were going to meet us at the super market.

I got to Emmett's house and Emmett was already outside. I bet he didn't want me to scream shit out to him. Sucks for him!

"Get in fucker! I don't have all day for you to get in! It's not my fault you got it in hard last night!" I said. I laughed as I saw Emmett groan and roll his eyes. He got in my car and buckled up.

"I can't ever escape the screaming nightmare, can I?" Said Emmett. I grinned and shook my head.

"Anyway. Are you ready to get fucking high?" I said with excited.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go buy the munchies!" Said Emmett. He _would _be excited for the food.

We drove to the supermarket and Emmett and I went to different lanes. I filled my cart with 4 liters of soda: 2 Cokes, Sprite, and orange soda. I like Coke. I was almost done when I saw Emmett carrying an arm full of chips and cookies. He was grinning like a fucking idiot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett? Are you sure that's enough?" I said. He stopped smiling.

"Whu-? Oh this? Oh this is for me." Said Emmett. I laughed. Fucking Emmett. We ended up getting two carts of food and soda. When we bought the stuff, we took the bags to the car. We put them in the trunk and some in the back.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say. I saw Alice and Angela waving as they walked towards us carrying blankets.

"Hey. What's up, guys. You ready?" I asked as we closed the trunk and doors.

"You know it!" Said Alice.

"I've been ready. Since my so-called best friend didn't invite me yesterday." Said Angela. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I didn't even know we were going to do it! I just planned on talking to them. I didn't know Alice wanted to try it." I said.

"Hey. Don't go blaming it on me. I got in trouble. But it was worth it." Said Alice. I laughed and shook my head. We got in the car and were on our way to the Mill.

The Mill was an ancient, dusty old building that was built where an old windmill used to be. Nobody goes there because they are either scared or they don't know how to get up there. Emmett and I discovered it when we were cruising around the woods on the mountain. It was bad-ass.

"Do you think Garrett and Petey are there already?" Asked Alice.

"I don't know. Maybe. I told them 3 o'clock. And it's 10 minutes till." I said as I looked at the clock. It took us about 8 minutes to arrive to the Mill. We parked behind the building and saw that Petey's car was already there. We got out and started unloading the bags. Petey got out of his car along with Garrett.

"Hey, hey, hey." Said Petey.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"About a minute before you guys." Said Garrett.

"Oh. Well, we brought the food." I said. Garrett's eyes widened at all the bags of food.

"...I'm in food heaven aren't I?" Garrett whispered as he groped a bag of chips. We all laughed.

"Alright! So. Let's get hiiigghhhh!" Said Angela. "I've been waiting for a long fucking time!"

"How long has it been since you've done it?" I asked.

"Like 10 fucking months. And I can't any longer! So let's get this started!" Said Angela. We all laughed as we headed inside the Mill. We set up the blankets down on the floor and got in a circle. Petey took out a Ziplock bag filled with weed. He rolled a blunt up and lit it up.

"So. Who wants to take the first hit?" Asked Petey.

"I will! Fuck. I haven't done this shit in a long time. I deserve to do it first." Said Angela as she took the joint from Petey's hand. She took a long hit and let it out slowly. She smiled and passed it to Alice since she was next to her. After Alice, it was Emmett. Then it was Garrett. Then it was me. Then it was Petey.

After a couple of hours, we were all stupidly laughing and laying down on the blankets.

"Have you ever noticed how my hands look? They look like man hands." Said Garrett.

"Garrett. You are a man." Said Alice.

"Oh yeah, huh!" Said Garrett. We all laughed.

"My skin feels tingly. I just want to touch it." Said Alice. Then she ran her fingers over her arms.

"Anybody else hungry yet?" Asked Emmett. I laughed.

"Wow, Emmett. You _would _be hungry. But I am, too. So let's eat!" I said as I sat up to grab the bags and dumped the food in the center. They sat up and began to get bags of chips and cookies. Emmett had the most.

"What we need is some Taco Bell." I said.

"Amen." Said Alice and Angela.

"Do they deliver?" Asked Garrett. We looked at him.

"No. They don't. But even if they did, we wouldn't order. No one can know about the Mill." Said Angela.

"It's our secret place." Said Emmett.

"What ever happens at the Mill, stays _in _the Mill." I said. We all nodded.

"What are you eating there, Garrett?" Asked Alice. Garrett looked at the bag.

"Puzi." Said Garrett as he took a bite. Our eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Petey as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"The bag. It's really good. And the filling is so sweet." Said Garrett. A laugh escaped out of our throats. Garrett looked at us, confused.

"What?" Asked Garrett. He looked so lost that it made everything even more funny.

"So you're eating pussy and the filling is really sweet?" Said Petey as we all began to laugh. Garret stared at us.

"Oh! I get it now!" Said Garrett as he thought it over for a minute. "You guys are nasty."

We all laughed.

"Oh. I forgot to ask. How are things going with Cullen? For the project?" Asked Angela.

"Well, I haven't died. Yet. It's..whatever. He has pissed me off, but it's not a lot. Thank god." I said.

"When are you guys going to see each other again?" Asked Alice.

"Ugh. Not anytime soon, I hope." I said as I ate a bag of cookies. They weren't nearly as good as the one's Esme made.

"What time is it?" Asked Angela. I checked my phone.

"Oh shit. It's 11." I said.

"And it looks like it's going to rain." Said Garrett as he looked outside.

"Yeah. I think it's time to go guys." I said.

"We should do this again." Said Petey as we started packing up the stuff. We practically ate more than half of the food we bought!

"We should!" said Angela.

"This was my first smoking circle. And it was dope!" Said Alice.

"Hey. Who wants some as a...souvenir?" Said Petey. We all raised our hands. Even Garrett.

"Garrett. You already get it at home."Said Angela.

"Oh yeah, huh!" Said Garrett as he put his hand down. Petey gave us all in a small, tiny bag a bit of weed to last at least four or five days. After he gave us all our portion, we put the stuff in my car and said good bye.

The car ride back was hilarious. We were listening and singing along to "Ain't no fun(If the homies can't have non)" By Snoop Dogg ft others. Angela sang the Nate Dogg's part. Emmett sang Kurrupt's part. We all sang the chorus. I sang Snoop Dogg's part. And Alice sang Warren G's part. I was actually pretty surprised she knew this song. But she sang it with confidence. I'm glad we are rubbing off on her!

"So, where to first?" I asked.

"Well, you can drop me and Alice off at my house." Said Angela. I nodded and dropped them off first.

"Thanks, Bella!" Said Alice as she got down.

"Yeah! Thanks! You owed me bitch!" Said Angela as she closed the door. She flipped me off and I flipped her off. I drove out of there fast before she had the chance to flip me off again. And Emmett and I stuck our finger out through the window. We laughed.

"So what are you going to do when you get home?" Asked Emmett.

"Smoke some weed. Eat. Smoke. Eat. And smoke. Then eat. And then sleep." I said. Emmett laughed. "What about you?"

"Eat some food. Eat. Eat. Eat. And eat. Then eat. And then sleep." Said Emmett. I laughed.

"Well, here we are." I said as I pulled up to his house.

"Great. Can I take the food?" Asked Emmett. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure. But leave my Coke and two bags of chips there!" I said. He pouted but nodded. I laughed.

"Bye, Bells!" Said Emmett.

"Bye, Bitch!" I said as I flipped him off and drove away. I checked my clock and it was almost midnight. We lagged saying goodbye and on the car ride back home. I was stoned and was not risking anybody's life.

I got home and saw that my dad wasn't home yet. I parked my car, got my bag of food, and walked to my front door. I sprayed myself with my perfume and made sure I didn't smell like weed. Once I was certain, I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. I saw my mom sleeping on the couch. She was probably waiting for me. I walked over to her and shook her slightly.

"Mom. Mom. Wake up." I whispered. My mom's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey. Where were you." Said my mom as she sat up.

"Just out with the gang. We had a sort of...picnic." I said as I held up the bags. My mom laughed. "Emmett ate most of the food.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Said my mom.

"We should get to bed." I said. My mom nodded. We walked up the stairs and we said our good nights. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and changed into my black pajama shorts and tank top. I stared out the window and looked at the tree house my dad made me when I was 8. I haven't been in it in years. I actually forgot it was there.

I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Cullen. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I said.

"Wow. Is that how you answer people?" Said Cullen with a tone of amusement.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha. Really. I'm pissing myself." I said. "But, no. Really. Why did you call me?"

"I'm bored. And I have no one cool to talk to." Said Cullen.

"Fuck off, Cullen." I said.

"Just saying the truth." Said Cullen.

"Be nice, Edward. Esme didn't raise you that way." I said, mockingly.

"Shut up, Swan." Said Edward.

"No, you shut up. You've been trying to piss me off all week. Actually, all my life. You're no help for the project and you are annoying. You act like a bitch and then like a Momma's boy. I don't even know what the fuck you are." I said.

"You don't know anything." Said Cullen.

"Maybe. But maybe I don't want to know. 'Cause maybe I know everything that I need to know. Like how you are a cocky, arrogant, conceited, son of a bitch who doesn't know the truth when he hears it. A bitch who tells me how to dress because I am not good enough to go over to his house to work on a fucking project!" I said.

"At least I'm not a pothead! At least I'm not a stubborn little girl who doesn't know what she wants!"

"At least I act the same way I act in front of my parents! At least I don't pretend to be a good little boy in front of mommy so I won't get in trouble!" I said.

"You don't know anything about me and my family, Swan. So stay the fuck out of-"

I hung up on him with a loud "Hmmph." I wasn't in the fucking mood to be arguing with a stupid piss off. I wanted to strangle him. Besides, that was me staying out of it.

My phone vibrated and I hit the ignore button when I saw it was Cullen. He called me four more times and then started to text me. I deleted most of them without reading them. The last one caught my eye, though.

_Cullen: I will go over to your house and make you listen to me._

Ha! You don't even know where I live! I didn't receive anymore text messages from him after that one. After a few minutes, I took out the bag that Petey gave me and some paper. I was about to roll a blunt when I heard something hit my window. I ignored it and then heard small taps.

I walked over to the window and saw Cullen under the tree next to my room, soaked in rain.

What the fuck...

**A/N: Ohhh...the surprise I have for you guys;) Please review to get the next chapter! I at least need another 10 reviews to update the next chapter!;) Sooo...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:) Follow me on twitter! its' TwilightWFE_Fan !:) and check out my blog- kstewkrisbian, blogspot, com (just change the commas to periods and delete the spaces and add the www infront. Idk why it kept deleting.)  
**

**And remember to check out "Loves Threshold" by xRobstenChickKS :) It's an amazing Delena fic!:D  
**

**LOVES YA!:D PLEASE REVIEW!:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes on Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! I am just playing around with S.M sexy-beast characters!;)**

**Hey! Well, I liked that you guys reviewed!:) that made me happy. But like always..when Life sees me happy it always takes a big shit on me...except this time it had diarrhea...**

**I know most of you saw the stupid headline that Kristen cheated on Rob with Rupert...IT IS NOT FUCKING TRUE. THE PICTURES ARE FAKE AND PHOTOSHOPPED. IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY THE EAR IS MISSING IN ONE PIC, HER NOSE IS WAYYY TOO BIG IN THE OTHER, HALF HER BODY IS MISSING OR DISSOLVED INTO THE WALL IN OTHERS. AND THE ONE'S IN THE CAR, IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY THE FUCKING MIRROR IS BACKWARDS AND IT'S ON HER SHOULDER/HEAD. COME ON. FUCKING PHOTOSHOPPED. DON'T BELIEVE THE FUCKING RUMORS. TO HEAR MORE VISIT MY BLOG.**

**NEW!: RUPERV/RUDICK IS A BASTARD AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF KRISTEN. VISIT MY BLOG. I will be posting more about this later. And check out my twitter.. TwilightWFE_Fan :)  
**

**Well, please review;) Its only going to get better and better;) More...steamy-ness coming up...just remember...I have some of the chapters already written!;) all you have to do is review A LOT and I'll update;)  
**

**And please check out "Loves Threshold" by xRobstenChickKS if you want to read a very hot Delena TVD fic;) It's how it SHOULD have been;)  
**

**Playlist for this chapter: Eyes on fire-Blue Foundation (Listen to it on the tree house part;) ) ; Edward at her bed- Carter Burwell (When Bella figures it out and goes to the Tree House)That's all I have lol I've been listening to the radio and I don't know the name of the songs lol..  
**

**Chapter 4: Eyes on Fire  
**

**Bella POV**

"Cullen! What are you doing here?" I whispered. He ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Well, I told you I was going to come here." Said Cullen.

"I didn't think you were serious! Besides, how do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Lucky guess?" Said Cullen. "I saw your car parked so I thought you must live here."

"Did you drive until you found my house?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Cullen as he ran his hands through his wet hair. I was touched. But very mad.

"You are so stupid. You know that?" I said.

"I've been told." Said Cullen as he crookedly smiled.

"Meet me in the tree house." I said as I pointed to the tree house. He looked at me hesitantly. "Just do it, Cullen. I'll be there in a minute."

I backed away from the window and grabbed a sweater. I slipped it on and put the stash in my pocket along with my lighter. What? Just because he was here didn't mean I wasn't going to get stoned. Lord knows I need it if I'm going to talk to Cullen, the boy who makes me want to commit murder. I grabbed a towel and put on my slippers. I opened the door to my regular closet, and then opened the second door to my walk in closet and turned on the lights. I walked to the back and grabbed the long, wooden plank I used to use to sneak into the Tree House when my parents didn't let me go play in it.

I slid it out my window and perched it on the tree house's window. I'm not sure if it can hold me the way it used to when I was 10. But it's worth a try. I slowly crawled my way towards the tree house. I tried to convince myself to not look down. But it wasn't working. I looked straight ahead and was relieved when I touched the Tree House window. However, I don't know how I was going to get down.

"Ahem. Cullen. A little help please." I said as I saw him staring at a wall.

He looked at me and rushed my way. He then stopped and stared. I looked down and sighed. Really, Cullen? Men are all the same.

"Hey. How about you stop staring at my boobs and come help me get down, will ya?" I said.

He turned red, embarrassed that I had caught him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me inside. He let me go after a few moments and I straightened myself out. I wiped the rain off of my bare knees and legs.

"Don't you know that that was pretty stupid and dangerous?" Said Cullen. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off. You wanted to talk didn't you? I was not going to go downstairs. I don't want to wake up my mom. Oh, and here." I said as I threw him the towel. He looked at me and smirked as he caught the towel. "What, dumbass?"

"You should wear these often." Said Edward as he pulled on my shorts. I rolled my eyes. I just realized I was standing in front of Edward Cullen in shorts, hair pulled up and no make up. I normally wouldn't care, but now he has something to make fun of.

"Guh-ross." I said as I took off my sweater. It was fresh and I wanted to take advantage of it. The only reason I put on a sweater was to stash my weed in it.

"Aren't you cold?" Asked Cullen after a long time of staring at me...or should I say my legs and boobs. I shook my head.

"No. I actually really love the cold." I said as I walked to the small table that was filled with stuff of mine from when I was smaller. I picked up old photo's and drawings of mine. Cullen stood behind me.

"That's you?" Asked Cullen as he pointed to a picture of a little girl smiling as her dad did a funny face.

"Yeah. That was when I was 5." I said. I looked at all the pictures. I was so innocent. So pure. So sweet. So...not me.

"You actually look cute." Said Cullen. I elbowed him.

"I still am, honey." I said as I flipped my ponytail. Cullen rolled his eyes. I walked away towards the window. "So, why did you really come over? Did you just want to have other reasons to humiliate me? Okay. I live in a small house. And you've seen me with out make up. I look like a ghost. You got your shit. So I think you should go now."

"No. I came here to talk. Because _you _hung up on me." Said Cullen. I bit down on my lip. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Never mind. But I just want to talk." Said Cullen.

"About what?" I asked. "We have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"You're wrong." Said Cullen as he took a step towards me. I took out the blunt I rolled and lit it up. "Are you seriously going to do that now?"

I took a slow hit. I let it out slowly and in rings.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?" I said as I took another hit.

Cullen was looking at me. He gulped and looked away. I took a step towards him.

"Does little itsy bitsy Edward Cullen want to try it?" I said in a small voice. He took a step back every time I took a step towards him. "No need to be scared. I don't bite...Hard."

I smirked at his nervous reaction. I bit down on my lip. I was seriously enjoying this. I was making Edward Cullen nervous. I know for a fact that Edward is always the one to make the girls nervous since he is a cocky bastard.

I took a hit and held it in. I cornered Cullen and put a hand on his chest. I pushed him back to the wall and slowly blew the smoke in his face.

"Just breathe it in." I said. He did as I said and I smiled.

I took another hit and blew it closer to his mouth. He parted his lips and inhaled it. I hummed as I ran my hand down his chest to his belt buckle, teasing him a bit. I felt him shiver. I smirked and bit my lip. I quickly backed away and Cullen still had his eyes closed.

"You know, Cullen. You are actually pretty chill when you're not the arrogant, cocky bastard you make yourself out to seem." I said. I took another hit and let it out slowly.

All of a sudden, I felt Cullen's lips on mine. I was a bit shocked first. But something took over me that made me kiss him back. I put my hands on his chest and slowly traveled up to his neck. I knotted my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my waist, traveling down to my legs.

I gasped when he hitched my legs around his waist and pushed me against the wall. I looked into his eyes. They were on fire. He crashed his lips to mine and I wrapped my legs securely around him. His hands were on my waist, lifting my thin tank top up a bit. I don't know if it was his belt buckle, or something else that pushed against my lady part, but it made me gasp, sending my body on fire. It rubbed against me again and I bit down on Cullen's lip, making him groan.

He kissed me harder and his tongue traced over my bottom lip, tickling it a bit. I pushed myself into what was rubbing against me and realized that it wasn't Edward's belt.

Edward had a boner.

I wanted to laugh. So much. But I was to busy teasing his boner with my lady part.

I thrusted into him, making him gasp. I smiled and thrusted again. He started kissing my neck and sucking on it a bit. I was actually very ticklish on my neck, but in this situation, it's actually turning me on. He put his hands on my thighs, making me move with him. It wasn't just teasing _him_ anymore. It was also teasing _me_. So every time one of us rubbed against the other, we both felt it.

I probably would've done something crazy, if I hadn't just heard my dad's cruiser pull up. I gasped and unwrapped myself from him, pushing him away from me.

"That's my dad." I said as I grabbed my sweater, putting it on.

I saw my dad opening the door and closing it behind him once he walked in. I put the plank on the two windows, making sure it was even on both sides.

"You should go." I said as I got on the plank. I quickly crawled my way to my room and leaped down, landing on a pile of clothes. Thank God I was a messy person. I looked to the Tree House and Cullen was gone. I pulled in the plank and quickly placed it back in my closet. I closed my window and took off my slippers.

My dad was my savior for a reason. I don't know what would've happened if he didn't come home right there and then. I turned off my lights and crawled into bed. I ran a finger over my lips.

Edward Cullen. Kissed me. Me. Isabella Marie Swan. His enemy.

Crazy.

I touched my lips one more time before closing my eyes and finally letting sleep take over me.

~x~

"Bella. Sweetie. Wake up." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked. The light was shining through the window.

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon." Said my mom as she laughed.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I said as I threw the covers over my head.

"Well, today is Sunday." Said my mom.

"Yes. I am very well aware of that, mother." I said as I laughed and took the covers over my head.

"Then I guess you are very well aware that today is the day we have dinner at the diner." Said my mom.

"...Ooops." I said as I gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, honey." Said my mom as she got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, can I invite, Emmett? He's alone at home and I feel bad." I said. My mom nodded.

"Sure." Said my mom as she smiled. "By the way, we are leaving at 7."

"Okay." I said as she closed the door. I put an arm over my eyes. What happened last night? I remembered getting high, dropping people off, getting home, arguing with Cullen, and getting high again.

I bit down on my lip.

"Ow." I said. My lip hurt. I must've bitten down hard on it last night. I got my phone out and texted Emmett.

_**B**__: You are going to dinner with us, betchh. No excuses. It's semi-formal! 7pm sharp!_

_E: Yay! Okay! And...Don't call me a betch. Bitch sounds better. Lol_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone on my night stand.

I walked to my walk-in closet and headed to my black, make up vanity table that had a big mirror with bright lights. I sat on the bench and saw that I my bottom lip was swollen. It was so noticeable. How can my mom not notice this? My mom notices everything. She's like a freakin' hawk!

I opened my mini-fridge and took out an ice cube. Might as well ice it down before my dad sees it. Ugh. I can imagine what went through my mom's mind when she saw my lip. I'm just surprised she hasn't said anything yet.

URG. What happened last night. I was seriously _that _stoned. And I admit I drank a couple of Smirnoff's. Blame it on the alcohol right? And the weed. I moved my head a bit and noticed something. I moved the strands of hair off of my neck and gasped in horror.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

On my neck was a small yet very noticeable hickey. Omg. Oh...My...God...

What if my mom saw! Oh my god! What if she did see it? Oh shit. Oh shit. Holy shit. Oh..God. The lip. The hickey. The things that must be going through my mom's mind right now!

I covered my face in horror with my hands. My dad is going to kill me.

I hurried to my room to check if I had a spoon somewhere. I was so relieved that I found one. I put it in the freezer section of my mini-fridge.

Oh my gosh. I seriously hope this works.

After about 10 minutes, I took the spoon out and placed it directly to the mark. I saw online and heard from many people that placing a frozen spoon to the hickey, it will either make it go away completely or lighten it. I'm hoping for it to go away, but I have a doubt it won't. So I am hoping for the best.

When I felt the spoon getting warm, I went to the Vanity Mirror and took off the spoon. It had faded a bit. But I needed for it to be completely go away. I placed the spoon back in the freezer.

It was 5:30 and I was desperate to make this mark go away. I turned my head and sighed. Something caught my eye. The plank. The plank I used to use to get from my room to the tree house. It was wet. It was obviously raining last night. So I must've gone to the Tree House last night.

But it doesn't really explain the mark and the swollen/bitten lip. Unless I got attacked by a vampire squirrel, I got nothing.

It was 6pm and I decided that I should probably get ready. I grabbed my towels and headed for the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the water. I stripped my clothes of and brushed my hair before getting into the shower. I let the cold water run down my back and cool me down.

I know. It's weird that I take showers with cold water instead of warm or hot water. But I _love _the cold. I think I'm like, cold blooded or something.

Once I finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and wrapped my head in a towel. I sprinted to my room and locked it. I went into my closet and closed the doors. Usually on Diner Sunday, I was obligated to wear a dress. Or something nice.

I picked out a red halter top, and a tight, black skirt that reached an inch above my waist. I put on black, see through, rose printed tights and black flats with a skull design on the toe section. I finished it off with a few black bracelets and a choker necklace.

I sat on the bench and looked at myself in the Vanity mirror. The necklace helped cover the slightly fading mark on my neck. I took the towel off of my hair and ran my fingers through it. When it was fully dried, I threw my wavy/curly hair to the side the mark was on, and tied it to a loose side pony tale, letting loose strands of hair free.

I applied a line of red eye liner on the top and bottom lash line. I smudged it and then applied a darker red on the water lines. I put on three coats of jet black mascara, and put a coat of red mascara over it. I grabbed the foundation my mom got me and put a bit on my finger. I put it on the mark on my neck, rubbing it until it blended in my neck.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I went back to my room and walked to my closet. I examined my lip in the Vanity mirror and grabbed a dark, blood red lip stain and put it on my lips. You can still see the small cut I had on my lip, though. I sighed. Oh well.

I was done. And right on time.

I heard a knock on my door. I turned off the Vanity Mirror lights and the closet light. I walked out of the closet and closed the doors, hiding the door with clothes. No one knew I had this closet, except Angela and Emmett.

When my parents bought this house, I was still in my mother's stomach. They thought this was the perfect room for me. They obviously didn't see that this room had a walk in closet. This is where I kept the clothes, dresses, skirts, and make up that my parent didn't know about.

No. I this is not like freaking Hannah Montana. I don't have the revolving platform and pop out cabinets.

It's just a medium sized walk in closet with many shelves and a pretty big make up section. I have my Vanity desk placed in the very end, facing the wall.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Asked my mom. I closed the original closet door and sat at my desk, opening my laptop.

"Yeah, mom." I said.

"Are you ready?" Asked my mom as she peeked through the door.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just turning off my laptop." I said as I closed it. I stood up and my mom gasped.

"Bella. You look absolutely beautiful." Said my mom as she entered the room. She was wearing a simple aqua colored dress that had a black belt, black flats and a necklace. Her hair was in it's natural form-layered, short and wavy.

"Thanks, mom. You do, too." I said as I smiled.

The Diner was a semi formal place. It was still pretty fancy though. It's not cheap, but that is why we only go every Sunday.

"Well, your father wants to leave early. You know how he is." Said my mom as she rolled her eyes. And that's where I got that from. My mom always rolls her eyes, so it stuck to me. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I got to go pick Emmett up. Can I meet you guys there?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we can pick him up." Said my mom.

"Mom, honestly, Dad scares the crap out of Emmett. It'd be too awkward and uncomfortable if Emmett rode in the same car as Dad. At least at dinner, I'll be talking to Emmett and you will be talking to Dad." I said. My mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's so ironic how a big, muscly teenager can be afraid of a man smaller than him." Said my mom.

"I know right! I don't know. I think it's because Charlie is a cop." I said.

"Hmm. Maybe. But okay." Said my mom. "Don't be late."

"Don't worry, mom. I won't be." I said as I kissed my mom on the cheek. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I turned it on and backed out of the drive way.

As I drove to Emmett's house, I was thinking about what could've probably happened last night. The mark on my neck was still slightly noticeable even though I put foundation, and the cut on my lip was also noticeable. At least the swelling reduced a bit.

I got to Emmett's house and honked.

"Emmett! You cock sucking bastard! Get your ass in here or I'll drag you by your donkey tail!" I said as I rolled down the window. Emmett rushed out the door and locked it. He was wearing black dress pants, a black buttoned up dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a dark red tie. We were matching! We always seemed to match. We have twin telepathy or something.

"I never seem to hear the end of this." Said Emmett as he got in my car. I whistled.

"Looking pretty spiffy." I said. Emmett looked at me.

"I can say the same to you, Ms. Scarlet!" Said Emmett. I looked at the clock. We had 15 minutes. I punched Emmett. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Did you do this to me? Or know who did?" I said angrily as I pointed to my lip and pulled my necklace away to show the mark. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! No! You didn't have that when we left!" Said Emmett. I groaned.

"Dude. I don't know what to do. I was pretty fucked up last night. And I don't know how the fuck I got this. I remember everything _but _this." I said. Emmett shook his head.

"You did go straight home right?" Asked Emmett as I turned on the car.

"Yes! I found my mom sleeping on the couch and then we went to our rooms. I then remember talking with Cullen. And as usual we got in a fight. And then I got high again. Then I knocked out and woke up with this!" I said as I drove. Emmett breathed out loudly.

"Wow, Bells. You obviously had a crazy night. Are you sure that a Vampire squirrel didn't attack you?" Asked Emmett.

"That's what I thought!" I said. Emmett laughed. "Great minds think alike!"

"Obviously!" Said Emmett.

"Here we are." I said as I entered the parking lot. 5 minutes before 7pm. I parked next to my dad's car and got out. "Let's go, dude."

Emmett and I exited the car and walked to the front door. Emmett opened the door for me and I entered.

"Oh what a gentlemen." I said, joking around. Emmett rolled his eyes and entered after me. I saw my dad and turned to Emmett. "Can you notice the mark?"

"Nope. All good." Said Emmett as he fixed my necklace and hair. I nodded and we walked to the table.

"5 minutes early." I said as I sat down. My dad looked at me with suspicious eyes. Oh my god. He noticed. I gulped, holding my breath.

"Why did you get so prettied up?" Asked my dad as he looked down at the menu. I breathed out.  
"Um, well, you said that I have to dress decent. So I did." I said as I looked down at my menu. I then sarcastically added, "But thanks for the compliment."

My dad chuckled. I knew he would think something is wrong with me if I wasn't sarcastic, or if I didn't roll my eyes. I had to, even if it was at him. Like father like daughter, right?

"What are you going to order?" Asked my dad.

"Um, the crispy chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and the berry cobbler." I said. My dad laughed. "What about you?"

"The steak combo. And you better share that berry cobbler." Said my dad as he smiled.

"Hey. My berry cobbler. Get your own, old man. Better yet. Get a salad, too." I said as I winked. Charlie laughed and my mother just stared at us with a smile.

"Hey. I'm healthy as a horse." Said Charlie. My mom laughed. "What about you, boy? What are you getting?"

"He has a name, dad. You've known him since we can all remember." I said.

"It's okay, Bells. Just being here is an honor." Said Emmett. Charlie smiled, looking all smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss ass." I said to Emmett. Emmett smiled.

"I am actually thinking about getting the steak combo and a salad." Said Emmett as he closed his menu.

"Good man." Said Charlie as he smiled and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. "You know. I should adopt him. I need a son."

"Please. Save me from my home. My parents won't let me eat meat or junk food. They are health freaks! I need to eat meat or junk food." Said Emmett. My mom and I laughed.

"What kind of parents don't let their kid eat meat?" Said my dad. My dad was a huge meat lover. Not eating meat is a sort of insult.

"My parents." Said Emmett.

"Well, you are free to join us every Sunday, Emmett. Hell, you can even come to our house for dinner. Lord knows you need meat in your system." Said my dad. I smiled.

"Aw. Two men bonding." I said.

Half way through dinner, Charlie and Emmett where talking about sports and fishing. My mom was just looking at them with hopeful eyes and smile. I had sort of lied to her that Emmett was scared and intimidated by Charlie, when in reality Emmett wasn't really afraid of shit, just like me. So my mom was hoping that they would get along, and seeing them bonding makes her happy. I will admit I also am happy.

"So, Bells. How's school?" Asked my dad.

"Pretty chill. I aced my big Algebra II test. 100%" I said as I smiled.

"That's my girl." Said Charlie with a proud smile. "What about you, son?"

"Well, school is going good." Said Emmett. "Our Algebra teacher is obviously a douche bag."

"Why?" Asked my dad.

"He gave me a freaking 98% on the test. I could've gotten 100%. But just because I forgot to show work for one of the problems, I got it wrong." Said Emmett. My dad furrowed his brow.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with this teacher." Said Charlie as he cut his steak. Emmett and I smiled.

"And take your gun. That'll make him shit his pants." Emmett and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

"And I'll go, too. Someone needs to record it." Said my mom as she winked. My mom is a soft, warm person. But she can have her wild, rebel moments, too.

"Chief Swan." I heard a soft, velvet-y voice say. I turned and saw the most handsome man ever. He had dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and green-hazel eyes.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. What brings you here?" Asked my dad. Dr. Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen. The father of Edward Cullen? Oh my _god_.

"Oh just buying a some berry cobbler. My son and wife love it." Said Carlisle, just as Cullen and a blonde chick walked up to him.

"Really? That's my daughter's favorite, too." Said Charlie as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Bella. This is Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen, this is my daughter, Bella."

I got up from my chair and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Said Carlisle as he smiled.

"You, too, Sir." I said as I gave him one of my warm, charming smile. It always won people over.

"Please call me, Carlisle." Said Carlisle. I nodded as I sat back down.

"And this young man here, is my new son. He's my daughter's best friend, but he's my son." Said Charlie. Emmett smiled, and so did my mom. Emmett shook hands with Carlisle and sat back down. He was still shocked that Charlie had introduced him as his son.

"Oh, Charlie. This is my son Edward, and daughter Rosalie." Said Carlisle. Cullen shook my dad's hand. Well, I'm going to make my dad bleach his hand before he ever touches me with it.

"Hmm. Good grip." Said Charlie as he chuckled. Cullen gave my dad a small smile. The chick named Rosalie shook my dad's hand, too, except she smiled more. Emmett was too busy on his phone to notice that this Rosalie chick was glancing at him every once in a while.

"I think you have an admirer." I whispered as I elbowed him. He looked up at Rosalie.

"Nah. She's a popular." Whispered Emmett.

"Still. Just smile." I whispered. Emmett laughed. Right when Rosalie looked at him, Emmett smiled. Rosalie lifted an eyebrow and then looked back down to her phone.

"Well that failed. She didn't fall for my sexy-beast-ness." Said Emmett as he continued on his phone.

By the corner of my eye, I saw that Rosalie had looked up at him from her phone and smiled. I saw Emmett do the same. Oooh, Loooveee. I looked at Cullen and my eyes widened. Oh my god.

"Emmett. Emmett." I said as I hit his hand.

"What?" Asked Emmett as he looked at me.

"Look at Cullen. Tell me what is wrong with his face." I whispered.

"Beside everything?" Whispered Emmett. Normally, I would've laughed my ass off. But this was serious.

"I'm serious, Em." I whispered. Emmett sighed and looked at Cullen. After a moment, his eyes widened. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah." Said Emmett as he nodded. Carlisle, Cullen, and Rosalie finally left.

The waiter took our trays and we all headed to our cars.

"I'll see you guys at home. I have to give Emmett a ride home." I said.

They nodded and went to the car. Emmett and I got in the car and I turned it on. We got out of the parking lot onto the street.

"Oh shit." Said Emmett after a few moments of silence.

"I know right?" I said.

"He had-"

"I know!"

"And you have-"

"I know! I know!" I said.

"Could it be a coincidence?"

"I don't know. But did you see his neck?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fuck, Bells." Said Emmett as he took my hand and looked at my nails. I pulled it back. "Stop, Emmett!" I said.

I was screwed. So screwed. When I looked at Cullen, his bottom lip was swollen and also had a cut. The worst part was that he had scratch marks on his neck. The lip, the scratch marks. My lip, my hickey. It could've all been a coincidence. Sure I have long nails that can cut a person. Does that mean it was me? Oh. My. Fuck.

"Oh my god, Bells. I'm sure it was a very steamy night. Especially since you can't remember it." Said Emmett as he laughed.

"Fuck you, bitch." I said. "I was fucked up."

"Do you think he remembers?" Asked Emmett.

"I don't know. I want to ask him but what if I'm wrong?" I said. I hoped I was wrong.

I dropped Emmett off and drove home. When I parked my car, I looked at the tree house. I climbed up the ladder and looked around. I know I was here. But I need clues, anything. I was going to give up until I saw something on the ground. I picked it up and gasped. Oh shit. It was Cullen's I.D

Oh my god. I remember now. The weed. The kiss. The grabbing. The biting. The scratching. The neck sucking. The...rubbing. Oh my god. What did I do? Does _he _even remember? Oh my god. What if he did? Fuck. The shit that must be going through his head.

I mean, I admit that the kiss wasn't half bad. That _was _my first it wasn't _that _bad. I don't fully regret the kiss. I guess I did kind of like it. Especially the...you know.

Wait. No. This is wrong. Fucking wrong. We hate each other. We're are from different cliques that absolutely hate each other. No. This kiss should never happen ever again. And I should ignore the side of me that actually liked it.

I looked to where it happened and looked at the wall. There were scratch marks on it, too. Fuck. I scratch hard.

Shit. I have school tomorrow. People are going to be staring at us. My hickey and lip. His neck and lip. Fuck. I hope people are stupid enough to not put two and two together and figure out we did this to each other. I am fucking screwed. And no. I am not going to cover the marks up. I have shit to hide from the school. They can think whatever the fuck they want. Except the truth.

I put Cullen's ID in my pocket and climbed down the ladder. I entered the house and went to my room, locking the door behind me. I changed from my clothes to my PJ's and put the ID in my bag. I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed, pulling the covers over my head.

Please let tomorrow be a not so life-shitting day.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamt of lip biting, hair grabbing, and green eyes. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Well, like I said! It's going to get better and better! And you will definitely want to read the next chapter! A little bit of drama, romance, and more mouthy Bella! And will we uncover a secret that has been going on for a while? Hmmm...please REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW!:)**

**And check out ****"Loves Threshold" by xRobstenChickKS**!:)  



	5. Chapter 5: I love playing with fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's beautiful and sexy characters!  
**

**A/N: I am so SORRY! I know I took long but I started school and I had MAJOR writers block! That is why this story is so short and shitty!:( I apologize if this is the worst chapter you ever read!  
**

**I had to finish it quickly because I'm leaving to Guadalajara, Mexico! Today is Saturday and I am leaving for the airport at 10pm because my flight is at 1:45am. I will try to work on the next chapter during the flight! And you guys can keep up with me over Twitter! My Twitter name is TwilightWFE_Fan ! Keep up with stuff and this story.  
**

**Well, I love all of you who read it and remember to recommend this story to other obsessed, fanfic loving TwiHards:)  
**

**And for your information, your reviews are what keep me going:') So the more reviews I get the more encouraged I get:)  
**

**Hope you enjoy reading this Chapter:)  
**

**PLAYLIST: I love playing with fire- Joan Jett, Party Rock- LMFAO(This is during break, the first time they get high) and that's all i remember:( Sorry.  
**

**Chapter 5: I love playing with fire  
**

**Bella POV**

My alarm woke up and I slammed the off button. I couldn't sleep last night. I tossed and turned all night. I kept having those moments when you feel like you're falling off a cliff or something, then you wake up and you feel weird inside. I hate that!

I took a quick shower and washed my face with cold water. When I was done, I locked my room door and locked myself in my closet. I wasn't felling well today. At all. My stomach was uneasy, I had a huge headache, and I have cramps. I don't look that hot today either. I have light purple circles under my eyes, my eyes are red and droopy. I look and feel like shit.

I put on baggy, dark blue jeans and secured them with a black belt, a black, long sleeved v-neck, and my black combat boots, tucking the jeans in.

I took the towel off of my head and finger combed my hair. I scrunched my hair into a bun and let my bangs and a few other strands escape. I applied a bit of eye liner on the top and mascara. I wasn't going to fully go without make up.

I brushed my teeth and I put on chap stick. I looked at myself in the mirror. The mark was fading, but still noticeable. My lip was still a bit swollen and the cut was sticking out like a sore thumb with its dark red color.

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a banana before heading for the door. I got in my car and turned on the engine. I looked at the tree house with a sigh before driving on my way to Emmett's house.

If I could not go to school, it would be today. But I couldn't just let Emmett on the hang like that. I was his ride. I bit down on my lip and winced. It still hurt a bit. I'm starting to think why it's still swollen. I keep biting it. But I can't help it. It's my thing.

I got to Emmett's house and honked. I kept biting down on my lip. When I'm nervous I do that. And I'm _nervous_. Emmett got into the car and turned off the car.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Asked Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella. I've known you all my fucking life. Apart from the fact that you're dressed like that and you didn't shout at me when you got here, I can see it in your eyes. I'm you're best friend, you asshole." Said Emmett with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, bitch. I'm just nervous. I remembered." I said as I turned on the car and began to drive.

"What happened?" Asked Emmett.

"Well, I got home, and as usual, I was going to get high. Then, Cullen calls and we start to argue and I hang up. Then, he spams my fucking inbox with text messages. I delete them without reading them. But I read the last one he sends me and he threatens to come to my house if I don't call him."

"But he doesn't know where you live."

"I know! That's what I thought. So there I am in my room, getting a blunt ready when I hear taps on my window. I look and I see Cullen under the tree soaking in rain. He claims that he drove around until he found my house. So I tell him to meet me in the Tree house. I go to the tree house-in my shorts, tank top, sweater and my joints. Just because he was there didn't mean I wasn't going to get high like I planned.

"So then we start talking and looking at old pictures of me that were in there. Then I start to get high and blow smoke in his face, so we were both basically high. Except I was a bit drunk, too. You know, from the Smirnoffs we drank earlier. Then, me being out of my fucking mind-"

"You kissed him first?!"

"No! Let me talk, bitch! Like I was saying, before you interrupted me. Me being out of my fucking mind said that he wasn't all that bad. Then, I open my eyes and he kissed me. I was going to push him away, but something in me made me kiss him back. Then, he hitched my legs around his waist and pushed me against the wall. I swear, Em. His eyes were on fire. And then, something rubbed me...there...that sent my body on fire and that's when I bit his lip.

"And then I found out Edward had a boner and then I teased him on it. He started sucking on my neck, and then it went a bit further. I heard my dad's car so I pushed myself away from him. I left without looking back or saying goodbye." I said. Emmett had a devious smirk on his face and I wanted to smack the shit out of it with a book. "What?"

"Wow, Bella. Your first kiss. Your first dry hump. Your first lady boner. This is amazing." Said Emmett as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Fuck you bitch! We didn't really dry hump." I said as I drove.

"Mhmm." Said Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

We got school with 10 minutes to spare. We silently walked to our lockers. And like I suspected, everybody was staring. They were probably wondering what happened. But I was never going to let them know.

"We need to get stoned today. Twice." I said.

"Agreed." Said Emmett. "Break and lunch?"

"Affirmative." I said as I nodded my head.

"You know, Bella. People might not assume you made out with someone." Said Emmett.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Have you looked at yourself?"

"Duh. Every fucking day." I said.

"Well, obviously not enough. With that military type outfit, hair in a messy bun, and your lip and neck. Some might think you got in a fight. And especially with that 'bad-ass mother fucker' look on your face, you won." Said Emmett. I smirked.

"Of course I would." I said as I smirked. I looked at every body that was staring at me. Emmett was right. They all look away when I look. Whew. I'm saved.

The bell rang and we walked to class. We sat at our seats and began to text on our phones.

"We should tell Alice and Angela." Said Emmett.

"Especially Angela. She'll have my balls if I don't tell her again." I said.

_**B: **__Hey, Ang. We are going to the sky during break and lunch. You in?_

_**A: **__Of course, you bitch!_

_**B: **__Tell Alice! Don't you have her for a class?_

_**A:**__Yeah! Second period! Alright. So meet you at the spot, babe?_

_**B: **__Yeah, babe! Bye!_

_**A:**__ Peace!_

_**B:**__ And weed;P_

_**A:**__ *rolling her eyes*_

_**B:**__ t(^.^)t *flipping you off*_

_**A:**__ Bye!_

I laughed and put my phone in my pocket.

"They are in!" I said as I laughed. Emmett nodded as he smiled. We started taking notes through out the class, learning about shit I probably think we're not going to use in the future but I know we are. Emmett was texting during class and all I could think about was...him. I want to stab the part of my brain that actually liked it.

I wanted to stop thinking about it, but Cullen's ID was burning in my pocket. I wanted to give it to him but I also didn't want to because that meant seeing his face-which I did so fucking not want to see.

I caught many people looking at me. Some of the individuals smiled, winked, or held a thumbs up. They were either saying 'Good Job for kicking ass!' or saying 'You go, girl!' as in had a big make out session. So I just smiled, not wanting to ask

The bell rang and Emmett and I went to our second period class. Emmett was on his phone smiling like a fucking idiot.

"Aw. Has Emmy-Poo found his eHarmony soul mate?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No. And she's not from eHarmony." said Emmett. My eyes widened.

"Oh! So you found someone!" I said. "And she's real!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and looked up. Right when he looked up, Rosalie and Emmett made eye contact as they both smiled a bit before looking back down to their phone.

Something is going on and I am going to find out.

We entered the class and Esme smiled at me and waved me over. Emmett went to his seat, texting like crazy with a smile.

"Yes, E-Mrs. C?" I said as I almost forgot to call her Mrs. C.

"Nice save, Bella." Said Esme as she winked. Then she smiled."I brought you something."

"Really? What?" I asked with a smile.

"A bag of three dozen cookies." Said Esme as she handed me the bag and winked. "I didn't want you to starve since I heard they are giving those nasty, wannabe burritos."

Oh. My. Fuck. She brought me cookies. She says that the burritos here are nasty. She winks. She brought me _cookies_. I fucking love her! Esme kept staring at me with a happy glaze in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I freaking _love _these cookies!" I said as I opened the bag and the sweet aroma filled my nostrils. Esme smiled as she stared at me.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm glad you like them." Said Esme.

"Oh. I don't _like _them. I freaking _love _them!" I said as I ate a piece. Ohhhh fuuckkk. Food orgasm in my mouth! And she brought them on the right day! Today I was going to get the fucking munchies after I get high! And they are _all mine_! Only mine! They're my precious!

Esme smiled and I thanked her again before going back to my seat. I hid the bag behind my back and stashed it in my bag when Emmett wasn't looking. Fuck. This bitch was all up in his phone. I swear. The phone is just going to suck him in!

I hit him before Esme started the class. We continued to watch the Macbeth video and I was engrossed in it almost as much as Emmett was in texting that chick. I noticed that Esme and I were both reciting some of the lines of the play. We have so much in common that I fucking love it!

I then remembered Cullen.

Oh shit! She saw my mark and lip! Oh my fuck. And I know Esme is smart enough to put two and two together! Oh my fuck. Oh. My. Fuck. Is that why she kept smiling around me? Or is she just being nice? I licked my lips and pulled in my bottom lip.

The bell rung and Emmett and I walked towards the stoner pit. I call it that now.

"Bellaaaa!" I hear Garrett's voice say when we arrive. I smile at Garrett and Petey.

"Sup, bitches?" I said. Petey smiled.

"What brings you here, my Queen?" Said Petey.

"To get high. Duh!" I said as I laughed. I felt someone staring at me and I looked towards them.

She had curly red hair, pale skin, green cat eyes-more like snake eyes-and pink lips. She was wearing faded blue jeans, a gray T-Shirt and a black and gray flannel that is way to big for her. She was just staring intensely at me.

"Who's she?" I said to Petey as I nodded my head towards her. Petey looked.

"Oh. Her? That's Victoria. She's new." Said Petey.

"New?" I asked. I usually find out who's new on the very first fucking day.

"Yeah. Well, not _new _new, but in the way that she changed from the _other _side to this side." said Garrett. Damn. He speaks like if she was brought back from the dead. That may be a possibility since she looks worse than I do, and since she came from the populars.

"When?" I asked. People usually have to go through me before actually changing sides. Is there no order anymore?!

"A couple days ago." Said Petey.

"And why the fuck was I not advised about this? You know this shit has to go through me first." I said a little too loudly. "Hey. You. Does Cullen know about this?"

She stood up while she brushed her nose with her sleeve and crossed her arms.

"No. I was actually pretty scared to tell him. I walked over here and thought that maybe this is where I belong." Said Victoria.

"Why didn't you come to me first? Cullen and I usually discuss over this shit so I would have told him." I said a bit to harsh. I don't know. Something about her seems off. And it's not the fact that she looks like she's a crack head that needs to be in rehab.

"I was afraid to go to you to. You seem so intimidating, and you scare me a bit. And I-I thought Petey was going to tell you when I first came here. I'm sorry." Said Victoria. Damn. She even spoke like a freaking crack head that's had way too much.

"You should be." I said, not to her apology, but to me scaring her. She knew, because she nodded and sat back down without another word. I'm usually not a bitch to my people, but she wasn't one of my people.

She was a Popular. And I recognize her. She used to be cheerleader. I always saw her cheering and trying to flirt with Cullen. That was a funny sight actually. He sometimes led her on and then he would fucking reject her. Cullen's a dick like that. Especially to Victoria. It's no wonder she decided to leave. But I'm worse than Cullen. People think he's a dick? Well, I'm a bitch. What you see is what you get. No more and no less. But I am also nice. I'm just a nice bitch.

(Party Rock)"Are we going to get fucking high or what?" Said Angela as she came towards us with Alice.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I said.

"Bring out the blunt, Petey!" Said Alice. I smiled. Oh, I'm such a great yet bad influence.

"Yeaahhhh." Said Petey as he lit it up.

"Me first, bitch. I need it more." I said as I took it. Emmett nodded in agreement. I took a long hit and held it in for a few seconds. I let it out slowly and passed it to Emmett. After we passed it around Angela started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"What the fuck happened to you, Bell-Bell?" Asked Angela.

"What ever you think happened." I said.

"So, either you kicked some ass, or you gave some ass." Said Angela. My mouth dropped. "Preview!"

"No! I did not! I'm still a virgin, you whore." I said. Angela laughed.

"Then, what happened?!" Asked Angela. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to zip and lock my lips, throwing the invisible key away. "Ugh. I am so hating you right now."

"Haters gon' hate." I said as I smiled. Angela flipped me off. "Hey, hatin' is bad."

The bell rung and we all groaned.

"Why couldn't break be longer?" Said Angela as she grabbed her bag and stood up. Alice nodded and followed.

We all said goodbye and Emmett and I headed to class. Emmett, like always, was on his phone. I just had the damn impulse to get his phone and snatch it from his hands to see who the fuck he was texting!

While we were walking, I sprayed myself with perfume and Emmett in cologne. The next two classes were going to be a bitch.

~x~

I was right. Class was a bitch. Maybe, possibly an even bigger bitch than I was. The teachers decided to hit us with new material and a lot of fucking notes. I was going to take my pencil and stab my brain. It was too much. But that's what we get right?

It was lunch time and Emmett was hungry as a fucking bitch. But so was I, so it's okay. I was secretly munching on my cookies in class while Emmett was dying of hunger. I swear, it's like he ate a fucking bear and it was still somehow alive and it was growling loud as fuck!

"What are they giving for lunch?" Asked Emmett.

"I don't know. But I got connections with the lunch ladies." I said as I playfully elbowed him.

We got to the line and I smiled at the lunch lady.

"Hello, Ange. My pet bear is hungry. Do you have anything for him?" I asked. She smiled and winked.

"Yes, I do, Ms. Swan." Said Angie. She handed me two sacks and I handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Nice doing business with you." I said.

"You, too, Ms. Swan." Said Angie as she slipped the five in her pocket. I walked away with Emmett as he looked at the sacks like they were God.

"Calm your nuts, Em. You'll get your lunch." I said. Emmett pouted. "Psh. You know that shit don't work on me, bitch."

"Fine. Be a bitch." Said Emmett as he turned away.

"Always." I said as I smiled.

We walked to the stoners pit and smelled the smoke.

"Oh _hell no_!" I said angrily as I arrived. "You fuckers better have not started with out me!"

I arrived and saw that one bitch, Victoria, smoking with two other bitches.

"What the fuck? Where are Petey and Garrett?" I asked.

"They ain't here yet, man." Said one of Victoria's little friends.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me _'man'_. I don't fucking know you. Second of all, everyone knows no one smokes without Petey or Garrett. Third, that's strike two, Victoria." I said as I spat her name.

"Yo, yo, yo. What's going on here?" Asked Petey as he arrived.

"Ammeters are breaking the rules. That's what." I said as I glared at them.

"Yo. Everyone knows that no one smokes with the supervision of me, Garrett, or Bella. And as punishment. You can't smoke at school for 4 days. If one of us catches you, we extend the term. If you continue to defy us-"

"Then you get the fuck out and go to a different side. We are not going to deal with your shit." I said.

"Dun dun duuunnnnn." Said Emmett. I tried to keep a straight face. Emmett is such a dumbass, but he's more of a dumbass when he is fucking stoned.

The scared bitches gave Petey the weed and left the stoners pit.

"I want to be a bitch." I said.

"More than usual?" Asked Angela as she and Alice came our way. "What did you do, Bells? They looked scared shitless."

"They were smoking alone with out any supervision-"

"And Bella totally chewed their heads off! It-"

"Was-"

"Awesome!" Said Petey and Garrett at the same time.

"And I missed it?!" Said Angela. "Aw, man. That's the last time I come late!"

"Anyways, let's get it going!" I said. "I want to be fucking floating so I don't have to deal with real life shit."

"Alriighhtt." Said Garrett as he took out the doobage and the lighter. He lit the first one and I took it from his hands.

"I'm first." I said as I took a long hit. "Fuuucckk yeahhh."

"Gimme Gimme Gimme." Said Angela as she reached out. I gave it to her and she smiled as she took a hit. "Ahh. That hit the spot."

I grabbed the lighter and turned it out. I began to touch the flame quickly but softly.

"Oh how I love playing with fire." I said with a huge smile. "Yet I don't like getting burned. But I don't think I'll ever learn."

"You're being very creepy right now, Bell." Said Emmett. I looked at him.

"Just fucking smoke, dumb fuck." I said as I continued to play with the lighter.

"Mean." Said Emmett as he took a hit. We all began chitter chatting and acting frivolous.

"Ughhh...We have class next." I said as I frowned and played with the lighter.

"Oh my god, I know." Said Angela as she pouted. The bell rang and we all groaned.

"Oh my god. Give me another hit." I said as I took the blunt and took a looonngg hit. I need this for next period. I need to smoke into oblivion. Or just enough for me to deal with Cullen.

"Let's go girls." I said as I walked stood up. I hugged all the guys goodbye. I could tell that Petey had a small crush on Alice and Garrett had a crush on Angela.

When I first met Petey, he had a crush on me and follow me around like a little puppy. I gave him a shot in 8th grade but after three months we decided to just be friends. And now it's like it never happened.

"Are you even okay to go to class?" Asked Angela.

"Yes. Absotu-ta-lutely." I said as I laughed.

"She's not okay." Giggled Alice as she shook her head.

"No she's not." I whispered as I laughed.

Angela rolled her eyes and dragged me to the restroom. We sprayed perfume all over us and popped mint gum into our mouths. I began to cough since we were being rained by strong smelling perfume.

"Hmmm." Said Angela as she smiled deviously.

"Whah?" I asked. Angela leaned in and whispered into Alice's ear, who by the way was giggling. Angela winked at Alice and then turned to look at me.

"We know." Said Angela.

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"You know." Said Alice.

"Actually I don't." I said.

"C'mon. It's obvious. We know what happened that day." Said Angela. My eyes widened.

"How-?"

"You told us remember?" Said Angela.

"When? I don't remember." I said as I scratched my head. _They're playing with you_, whispered my conscious, _Don't listen to them_. If I was sober I would've listen to my conscious. But I am _fucked up_.

"Alright. Go ahead. Criticize me then. Make fun of me." I said.

"We have no reason to make fun of you, Bella. It's okay." Said Alice.

"Really? You don't find the story hilarious?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." Said Angela.

"Thank God. I thought you guys were going to give me shit for making out with Cullen." I said.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Angela and Alice.

"We got to go or we'll be late to class!" I said as I walked out of the bathroom to class.

I heard them calling out after me as I rushed to class but I didn't turn back. My inner logic person face palmed herself in the face since she knew that I just told them what I didn't want anyone to know. And my inner stoner was sitting beside her laughing at her hit her head on the wall.

I walked into the classroom and rushed to my seat. Angela and Alice came in and Angela narrowed her eyes at me.

"This isn't over, Swan." Said Angela as she pointed two fingers to her eyes and back at me. "I'm watching you, bitch."

Alice smiled and sat down next to me.

"I'm happy for you. I always knew it, though." Said Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, ever since I came here, I've heard stories about your rivalry with the Populars. Especially Edward. And ever since then I began to think that in all those years of fighting, that maybe feelings were developed. So your make out session with Cullen wasn't a surprise for me." Whispered Alice. I laughed.

"Oh my god. No. Alice. It isn't like that. I feel nothing for...that." I said just as Cullen walked in. Alice laughed. "That...initiated it in the first place. I was stoned as fuck."

"Okay, Bella. What ever you say." Said Alice as she winked and looked down at her paper. Why won't she believe me? I don't have any feelings for Lord Voldemort. I mean, look at him for Christs sakes. Absolutely not my type. Let alone my species.

"Alright class. Let's continue the project and get together with your partners." Said Mrs. Tanter. I groaned and pretended to hang myself. Alice laughed and shook her head as Angela glared at me. I turned around to look at Cullen.

"Niggah I ain't moving." I said as I turned back around. I heard Cullen sigh as he pulled a chair at the end of the table sat down next to me. I was pretending my pencil was a rubber pencil. I felt so stupid but so freeee.

"High again, Swan?" Said Cullen.

"Gay still, Cullen?" I said as I continued to play with my pencil.

"Oohh nice comeback." Said Cullen.

"If I wanted my comeback I would have asked your brother." I said. Cullen looked at me with wide eyes and turned away.

I don't know why I even said that but it had Alice and Angela laughing their ass off! Which by the way made me laugh, too. We were high as fuck and we couldn't control ourselves. Luckily, Mrs. Tanter had her head phones on and couldn't listen to us acting like dumb-asses. I love the fact that I'm sitting next to these idiots.

"So, why haven't you told me that Victoria went to your side." Said Cullen seriously. I stopped laughing.

"I don't know. I forgot? Besides, I though she had already told you." I said.

"No. I ran into her today and she told me that you already knew and thought you had told me." Said Cullen.

"Well, I'm fucking sorry. I don't even want her there. So if you want to take her back I'd be one glad fucking camper." I said.

"Why? You don't like her?" Asked Cullen.

"Noo. I fucking love her. She's like my sister." I said sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm, Swan."

"No need for the bullshit, Cullen. So I suggest you go pick it up and take it back to your side." I said. Angela and Alice were loving our fight.

"And this is why you can't know." Said Cullen angrily as he looked back at his paper.

"Know what?" I exclaimed. He didn't say anything. "Fine. Give me the silent treatment. Obviously you've mistaken me for someone who actually gives a fuck."

Throughout the rest of class Cullen and I didn't talk. Angela, Alice and I were just acting like fucking retards. Alice kept winking at me while Angela was drawing imaginary hearts around me and Cullen with her fingers and making kissy faces. I flipped them off and threw paper at them.

The bell rang and we walked off to class. I heard Cullen's dull steps behind me. I was walking like a dumbass, swinging my arms slightly while smiling like a retard. I walked into class and Emmett was sitting there..on his phone...texting...as usual. And Edward was already in his seat.

I sat down and crouched down to my backpack. I secretly stuffed a cookie in my mouth since my stomach was rumbling.

"Whatcha doing there, Bells?" Asked Emmett as he leaned over to see what I was doing. I chewed quickly and tried to swallow.

"Nothing." I said with a mouthful of cookie. I swallowed the last bit and sat up."Just getting my pencil."

"For a second there it sounded like you had a mouthful of dick." Said Emmett as he laughed.

"Sorry. I can't hear you with all those chodes in your mouth." I said as I smiled. Emmett shook his head and turned his attention back to his phone. I seriously need to know who the fuck he is texting.

Mr. Cort started class with a quiz. Fucking _cunt_. I was stoned and this _bitch _decides to give us a _quiz_. Emmett was struggling and I was trying to concentrate on that piece of paper like no other. Then my mind wandered to trees. Poor trees. They get cut down. And for what? For us to wipe our shit on them, to write on them, to wrinkle them, etc. Poor poor trees.

After the quiz, we began to take a shitload of notes. And I mean a shit load. Emmett was still texting and I was secretly eating my cookies. And Cullen was still being an ass.

The bell rang and the halls filled up with people like a termite infested vagina. I don't know. I am not making any sense since I'm tripping balls. I went to my locker and in my locker was a gift from god. In my locker, sat a cold Strawberry Extreme Smoothie. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. It's heaven.

I took it out and began chugging it down.

"Hnngg!" I squeezed my head with my free hand. "Braaiinnn frreeezzeee!"

After it ended, I repeated the process like literally 10 more times. It was so deliciously good. But so painful! I took my time with it, sucking little by little and having my taste buds chill. When I sucked out the last bit, I walked to the water fountain to fill the cup up with water. I was going to dump the water when I felt someone bump into me. I turned around, furious.

"Hey! Excuse you!" I said. I saw Cullen walking without turning around. That ticked me off. "Hey! Come back here and apologize, jerk!"

"I have nothing to apologize for, sweet heart." Said Cullen as he stopped and had his back towards me.

"Excuse me?" I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"You're excused." Said Cullen as he tilted his head slightly to face me, a small smirk on his face.

"You better apologize before I knock that smirk off your face." I said, gripping the cup a bit tighter.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who was in my way." Said Cullen.

"Oh really?" I said as my top lip curled.

"Yes. If you weren't in my way then I wouldn't be wasting my time with a pedestrian like you." Said Cullen. I relaxed my top lip and licked my lips. I tilted my head slightly and gave him a small smirk.

"Wow. Tell me, Cullen. Is your ass jealous of how much shit comes out of your mouth? Or do you two coordinate?" I asked. Cullen glared at me and turned around.

And with one last smirk he said, "I would say you are barking up the wrong tree, but that seems to be your natural voice."

Cullen turned around and started walking. That's it. I grabbed my cup and with all my force I threw it at his head. I heard the loud crack as the cup broke and the water mixed with a bit of smoothie covered him from head to his chest. I covered my mouth and stifled my laugh.

Cullen swung around to look at me and charged. Before he got to say anything, a voice rang through the halls.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. In my office now." Said Principle Bonoff. I bit my lip and followed him. Cullen was right behind me, glaring at me. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laugh. He looked like a wet dog.

"Wait, here." Said Principle Bonoff as we got to the main office. There were four chairs outside his door and I sat on one end while Cullen sat on the other end.

I looked at him and he looked at me. And in just a second, I was off my chair and on top of him.

**A/N: Well, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am ALWAYS thinking of all of you! SO I will try to update faster but I am always busy with school and marching practice! So I only have the weekends to myself! But please please please keep your reviews coming and I will try to update faster!:)**

**I love you!:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to the amazing S.M! I'm just making sexy times with her characters.**

**A/N: Hello MY LOVELIES. I am so SORRY. I have not updated in a LONG LONG while. But I have no internet! D: And I have been dying! Just keep up on my twitter! TwilightWEF_Fan! You can find it on my profile too! I usually explain! I am currently working on chapter 7 and I REALLY hope you like this chapter. I hope I'm not boring you.**

**And I have noticed something. **

**Yes. I do have a weird writing style. I'm not formal and stuff.**

**But I do that on purpose because I usually get so TIRED of writing like that. So yes. I write informal on purpose. I try to do it with a bit of...class? I think that's the right word? Haha...but I also try not to make it TOO informal where it's absolutely horrible. So if you guys have noticed this then now you know why!:)**

**Well, I wrote the first part of this chapter when I was in Mexico and the other half when I came back.**

**I don't have a playlist for this chapter. Sorry! I was in the peaceful, serene quiet and it helped me.**

**Please please review! It keeps me going!**

**If you guys don't review then I will not update as quickly! Because I will feel like you guys don't really care. So please review!**

**If I get 20-30 reviews...I will update quickly and make it an EXTRA long chapter.**

**So, I love you guys!**

**Hope you like it!:)**

**Chapter 6: Revelation **

**Bella POV**

I was on top of Cullen with my legs straddled on his hips and my hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

His eyes were wide and confused, but filled with lust. His hands slowly slid up my ankles to my calves to my legs and thighs. He put his hands on my hips and squeezed me softly. Still looking into my eyes, he began to trace my curves with soft fingers.

He smirks up at me and I return it as I took my glasses off, throwing them on the ground somewhere. I set my hair free from the bun and it fanned out on my shoulders in big curls, surrounding us with the scent of strawberries. I push into him and he grabs my thighs in response.

He quickly shifted us, so now I was on the bottom and he was on top. I brought my hands to his face and traced his jaw with my fingertips. Then brought my hands lower to touch his soft lips. I grab his arms as he pushes into me. I gasp as I push into him. He softly groans as he bit down on his lip. And I have to say, that is the most mother fucking sexy ass shit I have seen.

I grab the center of his shirt and rip it off. His eyes hardened around the edges and he ripped mine open so I was just in my bra. I smirked and my breath was ragged.

I slowly move my hands from his shoulders to his wet chest. Firm. Built. Delicious. That was how he felt under my hands. My hands moved down to his abs and I traced his shape. As I reached lower, I could feel the V shape that leads down to his Wonderland.

As I reached lower, his smirk grew and his eyes were more glazed. My eyes closed as I reached closer...closer...closer...

I opened my eyes and saw Cullen staring at me. I noticed I was biting my lip and breathing hard as my hands were clenched on my lap.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I said as I unclenched my hands. Cullen smirked and turned away.

I furrowed my brow. He was beginning to piss me off. More than usual! I was confused. Why is he acting like a dick? Why did he kiss me? Why hasn't he said anything? Does he remember? If he does, then is he waiting for me to say something first? Well, then. Okay.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurted out after a while of silence. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Yes. I remember."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Asked Cullen. I shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to say something, I guess." I said. He shrugged.

"It was nothing." Said Cullen. "I was high."

"Oh please! You weren't even that stoned! I _barely _even blew enough smoke towards you to get you stoned." I said. He's being a pussy.

"I had a few to drink before I went to your house." Said Cullen.

"Yeah, right. I didn't smell nor _taste _any alcohol on you. Actually, the one who was fucked up was _me_!" I said. "Man up to your shit, Cullen. Just admit it."

"You really want to know? Hmm? Well, we've hated each other since _forever_, and then you decide to pleasurably make out with me in a tree house. A fucking tree house!" I said. He smirked.

"It was pleasurable?" Said Cullen as he lifted an eyebrow. I scoffed.

"No. But what do you want me to say? We dry humped and made out to the point where we did this to each other." I said as I pointed to my hickey and lip and to his scratch marks and lip.

"I admit it was...good. But-"

"Of _course _it was good. I mean, it's _me_." I said.

"Oh come on. We both know that I was your first kiss." Said Cullen.

"No. Not really. Actually it was Petey." I said. Lie.

"What? No it wasn't." Said Cullen.

"Yes it was." I said with a smile. "We went out a couple of years ago." Lie.

"When the fuck was this?" Asked Cullen, demanding.

"Why do you fucking _care_?" I said, defensively. Who the fuck does he think he is? Fucking demanding to know shit that wasn't his business.

"I don't." Said Cullen.

"Then don't fucking demand to know shit that is _none _of your fucking business. I don't demand to know who or how many girls you fucked." I said. His eyes widened.

"What, you think I _fuck _girls?" Asked Cullen.

"I know you do." I said.

"You don't know anything." Said Cullen as he narrowed his eyes at me.

The principal's door opened and he pointed to us.

"You two. Come in." Said Principal Bonoff as he glared at us. Cullen and I looked at eachother, stood up and walked into his office.

It was cold, dull, and not a single photo of his family or a painted picture his kids painted him. The walls were white and the little decorations it had mainly consisted of gray and white. The chairs were metal, cold and hard. The office reeked of loneliness and desperation.

"So. Might anyone care to explain to me how this happened?" Said Principal Bonoff in a cold, monotone voice. His eyes were lifeless, just like this room.

"It is all a misunderstanding, sir." I said as I smiled.

"How is that, Ms. Swan?" Asked Principal Bonoff, directing all his attention towards me. I cleared my throat and clasped my hands together.

"Well, sir, Mr. Edward Cullen had nothing to do with this. It was all my fault. My friend and I were fooling around trying to do this experiment that we found on the Internet. It was something like 'How hard do you have to throw a plastic cup full of water for it to break.' I certainly missed my target, the trash can, and hit Mr. Edward Cullen instead by mistake." I said. Principal Bonoff actually smiled! For the first time! Well, it wasn't a smile, but the corners of his lips were twitching up.

"Well, if it was a mistake, then I will let you off the hook this time. Only because you, Ms. Swan, have excellent grades and perfect attendance." Said Principal Bonoff. "As for you Mr. Cullen, word of advice: Stay out of Ms. Swan's way unless you want to be soaked again."

I smiled and Cullen nodded.

"Now, both of you. Get out of my office. I hope I don't have to call you in here anymore." Said Principal Bonoff.

Cullen and I walked out of the office and into the hall. He grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"What the fuck, Cullen." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Cullen as he searched my eyes for answers.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I said. He hesitated.

"Thank you." Said Cullen.

"Fucking Welcome. So are you going to tell me why you kissed me?" I asked. He scoffed.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Said Cullen as he let me go and stormed out of the halls. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Then, I walked out of the halls into my car. Bitch.

...

..

...

..

...

"You wouldn't believe him! He is trying to nose into my fucking business! Acting like he owns me!"

"Welllll-"

"Well what, bitch?"

"He did leave a mark on you. Kind of like marking his territory."

"Fuck that!" I said. "Well, If he marked me then my scratches marked him!"

"It doesn't work like, Bells. You have to bite him or suck his-"

"_Ew_!"

"_Neck_! Bella! Neck! _Sicko_! Give him a hickey, too."

"Ugh. Hell no. Why don't you just go text your eHarmony penis sucking boyfriend.?"

"I am."

"What?!"

"Its a girl, Bella! G-I-R-L! GIRL." Said Emmett as he prolonged the word. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have a hard time believing it since you don't tell me her name or _who she is_!" I said as I jumped on my bed and putting one hand behind my head.

"I will tell you! But...not now. In time maybe."

"Trying to see how it goes?" I said.

"Yeah. I just want to see if there is something there before I tell you." Said Emmett. I nodded.

"That's good. I hope it goes well." I said. Ugh. It was getting too much of a serious conversation. I need to lighten the mood. "Make sure you butt fuck buddy doesn't find out or he will get mad."

"Ugh. Isabella Marie Swan. Can't you have a serious conversation for once?" Said Emmett. I hesitated.

"Hmmm. Uh...no." I said as I giggled.

Emmett groaned.

"Save that for your butt fuck buddy!"I said as I continued giggling.

"Conversation change! Did Cullen tell you why he kissed you?" Emmett said.

"No!" I pouted. "That fucker was being stupid!"

"You should confront him again!" Said Emmett.

"Oh trust me. I will."

Emmett and I talked for a few more minutes before I had to go to sleep.

I was already in my pajama shorts and tank top so I jumped into bed after I turned off the lights.

I threw the covers over my head and shut my eyes.

That night I dreamt of green eyes and wet shirts.

...

.

...

My stupid alarm blasted in my ears and the need to throw that shit across the room filled me. I shut the alarm off and groaned. I don't want to go to school. It sucks donkey _ass_!

I took a quick shower and rushed back to my room. I threw on a pair of denim,light blue shorts that were ripped in the front, a black shirt that had 'White Trash' printed on in white letters and tied it at the waist so it showed a bit of my belly button, and red converse. I towel dried my hair and tied it into a ponytail.

It looked like if today there was going to be sun for the first time in 2 months so I decided to wear cool clothes.

As for my make up, I put on primer on my eyes and only outlined my top and bottom water line. And to give my face a bit of color I put of a bit of dark brown eye shadow.

I brushed my teeth and put on my glasses. I always forget I have those. Until I see Emmett I remember that I wear glasses, too. You just forget once you have had to wear glasses your whole life.

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys and went out the door into my car. I turned on the engine and backed out.

I arrived to Emmett's house and I honked the horn.

"Emmett. Get thyself out hither! Beforeth I goeth into thy's house and drageths you by thy's tail." I screamed in a British accent. Emmett came out laughing. He got in the car and was still cracking up.

"Are.. you... _high_?" He asked in between breaths.

"Ohh heavens no!" I said, keeping the accent. Throughout the whole ride, we were talking in fake accents. Laughing at our facial expressions and choice of words.

"We have arriveth to Hell." I said as I motioned to the school.

"Oh, looketh. There is thy Devil himself." Said Emmett as he laughed. I glared at Cullen.

"Are you going to kick his ass? 'Cause that's what your face tells me." Said Emmett as he smiled. I wanted to. Badly.

"No. Just...have a small chat." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oooohh. A _chat_!" Said Emmett as he smiled."We all know what _that _means."

As I parked Emmett softly chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"And now. We await the show." Said Emmett as we got out of the car.

...

...

...

...

"Suck it! Harder! Harder! Suck it! Oh yeah! There! Ri-Right there! Harder! Hold it tight! Squeeze it! Its going to come out! Yeahhhhh!"

I sucked the last bit of its thick sweetness and licked my lips. I smiled, glad of my accomplishment.

Petey smiled and laughed.

"You've got some on your chin." Said Petey. I wiped my finger on my chin and cleaned it off. I was skeptical of doing it at first when he suggested it. But I'm glad I did it. Angela had tried it. And so did Alice! So, why not me? Angela pressured me to do it. Alice respected what ever decision I made. And it was Petey. So why not. Angela instructed me and then Petey took over.

Petey was satisfied and it tasted good.

"So? How was it?" Asked Angela with a smile.

"It was good." I said as I looked at Petey. "I thought it was going to taste nasty but it had a sweet and sour taste."

"I wouldn't tell you to try it if it wasn't good." Said Petey.

"They vary in sizes." Said Angela.

"Petey's was long." I said with a smile.

"I still remember when I first tried it. Garrett told me to and I looked at him like he was crazy. I thought it was weird. And I had a small one." Said Petey.

"It is weird. But many have tried it, right?" I said.

"Not many. They are too much of pussies to try it." Said Petey.

"I'm going to have to try Petey's if it that good and long." Said Alice with a smile.

"Me too." Said Angela as she laughed.

"Ladies. Ladies. There is enough of Petey's sweet stick to go around. Alice can go first and then Angela. Or vice versa." Said Petey as he smiled. I shook my head as I laughed.

The lunch bell rang and the girls and I said goodbye to Petey. It was finally starting to kick in and we were high as fuck. I could tell this was going to turn into an addiction but I couldn't help it.

Today was a free day in Art, so we could do whatever the fuck we wanted to do.

I looked around for Cullen.

I planned to confront him. And demand to know what his problem was. But he never showed.

So instead we were talking about weed, food, Petey's sweet stick and how we wanted to try others.

"Maybe Garrett could let us try his sweet stick." Said Alice as Cullen finally walked in and sat down. I didn't look at him. I was mad. And there was only 5 fucking minutes until the bell rang. I would have to confront him later.

"Nah. Been there. Sucked that. Garrett's is small. We need a long one. Was Petey's really that long?" Asked Angela. From my periphery I saw Cullen looking at us. I smirked.

"Oh yeah. It was at least 7 inches." I said. Alice and Angela's eyes were wide.

"I've never seen one that long!" Said Alice.

"Now I really have to try his." Said Angela. "And next time you do it please don't be a pussy and do it in private."

"Yeah!" Said Alice.

"We really wanted to see your face when you sucked it hard enough for it to come out. That's the best part!" Said Angela. Cullen's fists were now clenched. I smiled.

"And we heard Petey cheering you on! Telling you to suck harder and to squeeze it. We were about to go back there and cheer you on, too!" Said Alice as she laughed.

"It was so much that some of it dripped on my chin." I said.

"I would have licked it off." Said Angela with a wink. We were all laughing and then the bell rang. Cullen stormed out of the room and I threw daggers at him with my eyes. Dumb hoe.

I walked to class,not bothering to look at Cullen, and sat next to Emmett.

"Where the fuck were you at lunch, Hoe?" I said.

"We had a Drama Club meeting." Said Emmett.

"Boo. Oh my god. Guess what? I finally tried a sweet stick. And it was Petey's. " I said. I felt Cullen's eyes burning a hole through my head.

"Fuck. Really?" Said Emmett as he laughed.

"Yes! And it was _long_. At least 7 inches." I said. "You have to let me try your sweet stick, Emmy-Bear."

"Nah. You don't go from a 7 inch to a 5 1/2 inch. Doesn't work that way, Bells." Said Emmett.

"Come on! At least let me try yours until I get one of my own." I said.

"Fine." Said Emmett. "Only because you're my bitch of a best friend."

"Yours best be filled with that sweetness or I'll cut you." I said.

"Ugh." I heard Cullen say. I turned around.

"What the fuck is your problem, Cullen?" I said.

"You guys are disgusting." Said Cullen.

"Wow. Nosy much?" I said.

"Nasty much?" Said Cullen.

"Na-? What the-? What the fuck do you think were are talking about?" I said.

"You know."

"No. I don't." I said. "And for your information, Cullen, we are talking about sweet sticks."

"I know." Said Cullen with a disgusted look on his face.

"A sweet stick is a white tube that you mix colored, sweet, weed powder and the amount of water you need. Then, it turns gooey and sticky. To get it out you have to suck hard and squeeze the tube." I said. Cullen's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_." I said. "Next time you stick your nose in our business, don't assume. Ask first you perv."

Emmett was loving this. He had a big smile on and his phone ready to record just in case I decided to kill Cullen. I wanted to kill him. To choke him with his dick and then replace his eyes with his balls. But the damn teacher interrupted us. So for now I killed him with my eyes.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker talking to Emmett as he paid more attention to his phone. I glared at him. Then I slowly smirked. If he's not going to pay attention to me or tell me who the fuck he's texting, then why not play a joke on him. My inner devil evilly rubbed her hands as she snickered.

"So, you'll do it?" I said, loudly. Emmett looked up from his phone.

"Uh, yeah." He said hesitantly.

"Thanks, Emmett. This is huge and I know you won't let me down!" I said as I smiled. His eyes widened. Then he smiled, scared. He knows that if he asks me, I will be pissed and know that he wasn't paying attention to me.

I text Angela immediately.

_ Playing a joke on Emmett. You and Alice play along._

Almost instantly, I received a text from Angela. I smiled.

A: _OOOH! FUCK YES. TOTALLY IN. SO IS ALICE. *evilly laughs*_

I replied back a winky face and put my phone in my pocket. This was going to be fun.

.

.

.

The lights are off and the music is blaring in my ears as I lay on my bed. That 'day dream' I had in my head yesterday, was unusual. Usually, I day dream about Rainbows and unicorns.

Ha ha. Just kidding. I day dream about food and weed.

Well, in my defense, I was higher than a mother fucker. And I had a brain freeze. So my mind was playing tricks on me.

Edward mother fucking Cullen means nothing to me. Nothing.

And it is going to stay that way.

My mom calls me for dinner and I run down the stairs.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" I say as I run into the kitchen. My mom had switched the small round table to the long rectangular table. My eyes wander to the food and my mouth waters at the sight. My words come out in a dreamy slur. "Ohhhh. Buffet. Thank heavens."

On the table, there was mashed potatoes and gravy, tried, crispy chicken, macaroni and cheese, and for desert, Chocolate cake with strawberries. YUM.

"Why the buffet?" Asks Charlie.

"Who cares! We are eating good tonight!" I said as my mouth dropped at the sight of the food. "But...why are there 8 plates?"

My mom smiled innocently. My dad and I eyed her curiously. What is she up to?

"Well, you see. I invited the Cullens' over tonight for dinner." Said my mom. My mouth dropped open, my eyes bugged out of the head, and my breathing stopped. My mom smiled. She knew that I would get mad. And I am _mad_. I don't want to see that fucker here.

"What the f-"

"Before you say anything, Bella. I only wanted to invite Mrs. Cullen, but their daughter, Rosalie, wanted to come. So, then, they decided to..all...join." Said my mom as I stared at her. I don't want Cullen here. I _don't _want Cullen here. I _don't fucking want _Cullen here!

"I _don't _want Cullen here." I said slowly. "If he comes to eat, then I will eat upstairs in my room. _Alone_."

"Bells, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure you can put your differences aside for one night." Said my dad. My head snapped in his direction. I felt my head and shoulder twitch. My dad doesn't get it. No one gets it. At least no one who is not in my school.

"You don't get it, dad. No one gets it. Cullen and I despise each other. I can't even _stand _to _see _him or even _breathe _the same air as him. It annoys me. His _presence _annoys me." I said slowly as I tried to control my anger.

"Bella. You are eating with us and that's that." Said my mom.

"Fine. But I get to invite Emmett and Alice." I said. I would invite Angela, but she has other shit to do. And not even I would put her in a room with Cullen. No one deserves that torture. But apparently I do.

"Okay. I'll add 2 more plates." Said my mom. "They will be here in an hour and a half. Think you could put something nice together by then?"

"Yes. Since the way I dress is so horrible." I said sarcastically as I stormed up the stairs. I texted Emmett and Alice and they both agreed to come over. Alice was actually excited. And Emmett was just hungry as usual.

Alice was going to come early to help me get ready. A few days ago, I found out that Alice was a fashionista. That she was absolutely in love with fashion. So, why not ask her for help?

I hopped in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles and unknot my bitch of knots. I had been so stressed the past few days that even weed can't make me relax. I got out and locked myself in my room. I towel dried my hair a bit and then let it air dry.

A few minutes later, Alice was at my door step. I opened the door and she had the biggest ear to ear grin as she carried two bags. She hurried me up my room and was disappointed a bit when she saw that my closet was technically empty. I laughed.

"Don't be disappointed yet, Alice." I said as I took my key and unlocked the closet door. I pushed it open and saw Alice's eyes widened and her grin grew even bigger-if that was possible.

Alice rushed me into the closet and sat me in a chair in front of my Vanity mirror.

"Wow! Bella! This is so amazing!" Said Alice. "So many dresses. So much fashion."

She started combing my hair and throwing combinations of clothes at me. That's what I get for showing her my closet.

At the end, we decided on a strapless, black dress that was a tight corset on the torso but was loose and fluffy on the bottom. It had red jewels on the bottom of the corset and tiny black feathers on the hem. I rolled on fishnets and put on a pair of black, open toed, wedged booties that had a red bow in the front.

As for my hair, she left it in it's natural curly state and pinned curls back to the side on my head. And for my make up, she applied soft black eyeliner, red mascara, and a nude lip.

Alice took a step back to look at her work. She smiled her ear to ear grin.

"You look absolutely, perfectly beautiful!" Squeaked Alice as she clapped her hands.

"Really?" I said as I looked down to my wedges. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Very beautiful!" Said Alice. I smiled.

"Wait, what are you going to wear?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"My clothes are in here." Said Alice as she held up her bags.

"Wow, Alice. Coming prepared." I said as I laughed.

"Always." Said Alice with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind. I want to change in your closet."

I laughed.

"Absolutely." I said as I got out and closed the door.

"Now, tell me. Why would you hide this closet under lock and key?" Said Alice as I sat on my bed.

"Because no one knows about this closet. Except Angela and Emmett. And now you. That is where I keep the clothes, shoes, and make up my parent don't know about. It's my hiding spot." I said.

"Well, this closet is fucking amazing." Said Alice as she walked out. I was speechless when I saw her.

She wore a dark purple, long asymmetrical layered chiffon dress that hugged her curves and flowed down to her ankles and had a slit that ran up to her mid thigh. She wore a pair of black 3 in heels that had a thin zebra bow on the side.

Her hair was a bit different. There were strands curving in and some curving out. She had a thin black head band with a purple bow on the side. She looked very adorable.

Her make up was simple. She dabbed a bit of dark purple eyeshadow, a thick layer of mascara, and a neutral lip color.

"How do I look?" Said Alice as she turned slowly.

"Alice, you do know that this is just a family dinner right?" I said as I stood there in shock.

"So? And yes, I'm very well aware of that. But that doesn't mean I can't make a good and fashionable impression." Said Alice with her hands on her hips and chin tilted up. I laughed.

"Okay, Alice. But yes. You look absolutely beautiful." I said.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Swan. So do you." Said Alice. We both laughed and sat on my bed.

Alice took my hand and started painting my fingernails black.

"So, tell me. Why do you look so upset, Bella?" Asked Alice. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"My mom invited Dr. and Mrs. Cullen over for dinner. Then, their daughter Rosalie wanted to come. So then they decided that _all _the Cullens come over. And now I have to sit at the dinner table for an hour or so with Cullen. I don't want Cullen their. I would've settled for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie, and their other son. But not Cullen." I said as Alice painted my pinky nail.

"They have another son?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah. Apparently. I didn't know until my parents told me. He graduated last year. He and Rosalie are the Hale twins. And they had 8 plates on the table so I figured." I said as she switched to my other hand.

"So, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie, Edward, and their other son are coming over?" Said Alice slowly. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Just wondering. I'm so confused about the whole Cullens' coming over thing." Said Alice as she began to paint red polka dots.

"No shit. I am, too. My mom knows my issues. Yet she has the nerve to invite the biggest issue yet." I said as I shook my head. Alice laughed. "What?"

"I think your biggest issue is dealing with the awkwardness of the _passionate _kiss." Said Alice as she giggled. I gasped.

"Who told you? Emmett did, didn't he?" I said as I glared. "Gonna kick his ass."

"No. You did." Said Alice.

"Wait. What?" I asked, confused. "When?"

"Yesterday. After lunch at passing to 5th period. We were in the bathroom and Angela and I sort of got it out of you." Said Alice sheepishly. "Sorry. It was all Angela's idea!"

I laughed.

"It would be Angela. That sneaky bitch." I said as I laughed. Alice looked confused.

"You're not mad?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Hell no. Well, maybe a little bit. But damn. That's funny." I said. "I think I remember. Oh wow. I get fucked up really bad, don't I?"

"Yeah. You do. Your brain seems to block out some events that happen when you are high." Said Alice as she laughed.

"And makes me do stupid shit. And sometimes makes me hallucinate." I said.

"Actually, it just makes you do what you could never do sober. And it only makes you see what you're too afraid to imagine." Said Alice as she smiled.

"Wow. That's deep." I said as I laughed.

"Just the truth." Said Alice as she finished my nails. "There."

"Damn, Alice. You've got some talent." I said. Alice smiled smugly.

"Of course I do." Said Alice as she showed me her galaxy nails. They were black with purple and blue smudged on it-hence Galaxy nails.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. My mom peeked her head through the door and smiled when she saw us.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful." Said my mom as she covered her mouth.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan!" Said Alice as she smiled.

"I just wanted to say that our guests are going to arrive any minute." Said my mom as she eyed me slightly, apologizing silently. I nodded.

"Alright. We'll be down in a minute." I said. My mom smiled and nodded her head before she went back out.

"Are you ready, Bella-Bee?" Asked Alice as she pulled on one of my curls. I sighed and bit down on my lip.

"I guess. Let's rock this shit, Alice." I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Wait!" Said Alice as she pulled me back. She grabbed her bag and took out a camera. "First things first."

I laughed as we walked into my closet to the full body length mirror. We started taking pictures and making funny duck faces. Alice Jumped on my back and took pictures of me struggling to keep her small body up and her almost falling off of my back. We were both on the floor cracking up and saying how we need to pee.

We stumbled into the bathroom and I sat on the toilet first as she fixed her make up. I told her to go in the bath tub, squirt body wash, and then turn on the water so it can go down the drain. But she just groaned and said no.

"I've peed in the shower before! There's nothing wrong with that!" I said.

"Gross, Bella! No!" Said Alice as she laughed.

I got off the toilet and it was her turn. I looked in the mirror and fixed the bow in my hair.

"You look fine." Said Alice as she pulled her underwear up. It's weird how we are comfortable but it is a normal thing!

"Well, thank you, Ms. Alice." I said as I opened the bathroom door.

"Shall we go, now?" Said Alice in a fake British accent.

"We shall." I said as I held my arm out for her and she took it.

We got to the top on the stairs and heard the door open.

It was all like a blur.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came waltzing through the door hand in hand looking absolutely stunning. Dr. Cullen was wearing a full black suit with a blood red tie. His hair slick back, matching his shiny dress shoes. Mrs. Cullen had a backless silk red dress that hugged her body and flowed down to her ankles with a slit to her knee. Her hair was up in a bun with strands framing her face and her make up was neutral. They looked like the dream couple.

Next came Rosalie accompanied by what seemed her other brother.

Rosalie looked like she belonged on a cover of a magazine. She wore a black one strap, layered dress that flowed to her knees and had sparkles on the hem. It totally complemented her pale skin tone. Her blonde hair looked freshly cut and had big bouncy curls frame her face.

Her brother was wearing the same suit and shirt as Dr. Cullen, except he had no tie. His blonde curly hair was messy yet tame.

The Famous Hale twins looked good.

And at last. I gaped a bit when I saw _him _walk in through the door.

He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black tie. His hair was a beautiful mess as he ran his fingers through his hair. His brooding stupid face looked up at me and his eyes locked on mine. His lips parted a bit and his eyes had a certain sparkle. At that moment I wanted to stab myself in my eyes for looking at his stupid, beautiful face.

My heart felt like it was going to jump up to my throat and out my mouth. My brain was malfunctioning and I really couldn't think straight. He was like looking into the light for the first time and feeling rain wash your skin. It was like...

Wait!

Snap the fuck out of it, Bella! He is your _enemy_! You _hate _him! He means _nothing _to you! _Nothing_!

I started to descend the stairs along with Alice and all eyes were on us. My hand was gripping the wooden rail as I walked down slowly and cautiously each step. I bit down on my lip and turned to look at Alice who was slightly smiling. You could tell she was enjoying the attention.

Alice held her head up confidently as she gracefully walked down like a princess. I wondered if I looked like that. But there was a chance I probably looked like a dumb ass who looked like she couldn't walk on heels. I sort of smiled at that and Alice looked at me and winked.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and Emmett finally walked in. Esme pulled me into a hug as I got to the last step.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." Said Esme as she let go of me and held me at arms length to look at me properly.

"Thank you, Esme. So do you." I said. Esme smiled at me and nodded a thank you.

"Hello, Bella." Said Carlisle as he hugged me.

"Hello, Carlisle." I said. "You're looking mighty spiffy."

"Thank you, Bella." Said Carlisle as he smiled and laughed. "You look beautiful, too."

"Oh! I want to introduce you all to my friend, Alice." I said as Alice walked to my side. "Alice, this is my mom and dad. You already know Emmett so no one cares. And this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, their daughter Rosalie, and two sons. Edward and dude-that-I-Don't-know-his-name."

"Jasper. Jasper Hale." Said the other brother as he laughed and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." Said Alice as she took his hand. Jasper kissed her hand and I saw that Alice blushed. I didn't want to ruin the moment-but Emmett did.

"Well, hello, Jasper. I'm Emmett. Bella's best friend. Also known as her brother." Said Emmett as he shook Jasper's hand. I just stood back and laughed. Emmett and Bella: Biggest cock blockers. You need a cock to block? Who you gonna call? Cock Blockers! Emmett and Bella Inc.

"Can we eat?" I asked as the introductions were now over.

"Yes. Let's go eat." Said my mom as she led us all to the table. Emmett pulled Alice and I aside.

"If I had known there was a royal parade I would have came earlier and watched from the front. Although, Mrs. C does have a nice backside, so I'm not really complaining." Said Emmett. Alice looked at him with a face of disbelief and I just laughed. He wasn't lying!

Emmett sat to my left and Alice to my right. Jasper, Cullen, and Rosalie sat in front of us. The adults were too busy talking to even notice us and we all began to serve ourselves. Emmett and I as usual packed up our plates and Alice had even small portions of everything. Emmett and I looked at her like she was crazy. What she served was more like a snack to us!

Emmett was on his phone. Again. And I was getting a bit pissed off. Cullen and Jasper were talking and Jasper was looking our way occasionally. I smiled.

"I think he fancies you, Ms. Brandon." I whispered to Alice.

"Don't be silly." Said Alice. "And besides, he's not my type."

"What! Why not?" I asked.

"Because he is too old for me."

"By a year!" I exclaimed. Alice shushed me quickly.

"Shh! And I don't care if it's by a year. I just don't trust older guys." Said Alice. "It's too risky."

"You do know that once you're out of High School you're going to have to date older guys?" I said.

"Yes. But I can date someone my own age, too. And why are you so persistent about this?" Asked Alice.

"I am not!" I said.

"Yes. You are." Said Alice. I shook my head and turned to Emmett.

"Hey, Em. Don't you agree with me?" I asked. He he was on his phone and didn't even look up to acknowledge what I just said. I repeated my question and he didn't do anything.

What the fuck! I am getting fucking tired of him being on his phone 24 fucking 7! Why the fuck did I even invite him if he's going to isolate himself and be on his fucking phone? I have the fucking urge to smack him upside the head-with a fucking chair.

"Carlisle, I would like to show you my favorite part of the house." Said my dad. My mom immediately rolled her eyes. I did, too. "Follow me down to the basement."

My dad and Carlisle walked down to the basement and I heard Carlisle's booming laugh of amazement. My dad's man cave had that reaction on everyone.

"C'mon, Esme. Let's go down with the _boys_." Said my mom as she and Esme walked down the basement stairs. I would be laughing but Emmett did not react nor look up _once _because he was too fucking busy on his fucking phone.

I looked over to his phone and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. I could not fucking believe it! I felt so betrayed. I felt like if I had been _bitch _slapped unguarded.

I wanted to be quiet so fucking _much_. I wanted to wait till later. I wanted to...I wanted to... but it didn't matter once it slipped out.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. Emmett turned to me with wide eyes, knowing _exactly_ what I was talking about.

"Bella. Shh!" Said Emmett. He was scared. But my mouth was just _running_!

"YOU'RE TEXTING _ROSALIE_?!" I exclaimed. Jasper and Cullen looked at me. Rosalie had her pointer and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose and Alice face palmed herself and sighed.

"Well, you made out with Cullen!" Said Emmett. Edward gasped and Jasper started laughing.

"We are not talking about that!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously I bet.

"Why don't we? Clear everything once and for all!" Said Emmett. I scoffed and turned to Alice.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. Alice bit her lip. She did. I was furious.

"We all did, sweetheart." Said Cullen. My head shot in his direction. _Don't mess with me right now, Cullen_, I thought. He got the message and held his hands up in surrender. I scoffed.

"Fucking great." I said. I furiously got out of my chair and marched up stairs to my room. I heard Alice call after me. But I was too _angry _and _humiliated _to even look back.

I was the only one who didn't know. I was the stupid one. The dumb ass who didn't figure out the obvious. I mean, I had suspicions. But I didn't pay anymore attention. Ugh! I feel so stupid now! Why did my big loud mouth open at the wrong time! _Why_?

I entered my room and ran into my closet, closing the doors behind me. I paced back and forth as I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up. I feel so embarrassed now! For making such a huge scene out of nothing. If maybe I heard Emmett's part first then I could've understood everything. What if it was a different Rosalie? No. It wasn't. Emmett told me with his eyes when he told me to be quiet, and Rosalie said it with her sighs.

Apparently, I was the one who couldn't know. I just feel so lied to and betrayed. I tell him _everything_. Even if it is absolutely embarrassing or appalling. I told him about _Cullen_! And he _still _didn't tell me. I would've been okay with it if he told me! I'm not _that _much of a bitch. If it's love, then it's love. Every Individual knew that. However, it looks like Emmett didn't.

I heard a soft knock and I knew immediately that it was Alice.

"Come in." I said as I sat on a chair. The door slowly opened and Alice popped her head in.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alice as she sat next to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Yeah. I am." I said. "I just feel like if he didn't trust me enough to tell me this. I would have been fine with it."

"Bella. Everyone, and even Emmett, is afraid of you. And I think he was terrified of your reaction." Said Alice as she played with my hair, sort of fixing it.

"I know that. But, he has known me since we were fetuses! He knows he can tell me anything! I tell him everything! I told him about Cullen, knowing he wouldn't judge me." I said.

"Why would he judge you?" Asked Alice. Oh well. Might as well tell her.

"Because I actually felt something." I said.

I heard a knock on my room door. I shot up and ran to the entrance, Alice behind me. Aw shit! What if someone heard that? Fuck. I saw Jasper standing by my door as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. I mentally thumped myself.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He looked at me and then at Alice.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to apologize for what happened down stairs." Said Jasper." And I was just wondering if I could talk to Alice?"

"Well, anything you would like to say you can say it in front of Bella." Said Alice as she tilted her chin up.

"Uh, well, um, I was wondering, if, uh, you would possibly, maybe, like to go out sometime?" Asked Jasper as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Actually, I don't-"

"Can you please wait for a moment?" I said as I held a finger to Jasper. I grabbed Alice by the elbow and dragged her into the closet, closing the doors.

"What the hell, Bella? That hurt." Said Alice as she rubbed her elbow.

"I knew what you were going to say, so I stopped you so I could talk some sense into you! Why were you going to tell him 'no'?" I whispered, well aware that he was exactly 6 feet away from us.

"I told you. I'm not interested." Whispered Alice.

"Bullshit. I know you are. I could see it in your eyes." I said. "Why deny it, Alice?"

"I just told you. I am not interested. I am not interested in anyone right now actually." Said Alice.

"Just give him a chance. Please." I said. Alice sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"But I just have one more thing to say to you." Said Alice.

"Okay." I said.

"You're telling me to go after someone that at first _I _didn't even want to think about, but I'm just going to tell you that I think _you _should go after someone that _you _would've _never _seen yourself with." Said Alice. Her phone vibrated and she checked it. "I have to go. My mom is here. Just think about it."

Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. She smiled as she walked out and I heard her agree to go out with Jasper. I could feel his smile from over here.

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell did she mean by that? I don't fucking know. I'm still pissed off about everything that just happened. I walked out to my room and went by my window.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I turned around and I saw Rosalie Hale leaning on my door frame.

"What?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned on my window frame.

"I just came to say that you shouldn't be mad at Emmett. He wanted to tell you. But I told him to keep it to himself for a few more weeks before something actually happened." Said Rosalie. The corner of her lips sort of twitched up as she gave a short laugh. "But I got to say. That out burst was the best thing that ever happened. It was actually the highlight of my week."

"Well, you're welcome, I think." I said sort of smiling back. "I'm actually quite happy for him."

"Thanks. But, um, just make sure no one knows yet. Please. Not one of my friends know, and I'm sure as hell they are not as understanding as his friends, or like you." Said Rosalie. That sort of warmed my heart. Sort of.

"Well, not everyone is as amazing and bad ass like me." I said as I popped my imaginary collar. Rosalie laughed. "I'm just glad he found someone. I was starting to worry about that one. Thought he was, you know, hiding in the closet."

"Yeah. He told me you tell him that a lot." Said Rosalie. I smiled.

"Aw. He talks about me." I said as I pretended to wipe a tear. "You're not that bad, Hale."

"Thanks. Same for you. Oh. And also, under all that stuborn-ness and utter _stupidity_, my brother isn't that bad either." Said Rosalie as she walked towards the stairs. "I'll be downstairs. Nice talk."

"Yeah. Nice talk." I said. I didn't want to go downstairs and face the humiliation, so I flopped down on my bed, placing a hand behind my head.

Why was everyone talking to me like I knew something? I don't. No one mentions names so I don't know who the fuck they are talking about. I'm fucking clueless. I was still tripping balls about what Alice said.

I wrapped myself with my silk covers and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

I felt a soothing sensation on my head and I opened my eyes to see my mom hovering over me. She was brushing my hair back with her fingers and she smiled.

"Mom? What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"It's midnight." Said my mom. I sat up and realized I was in a dress. My eyes widened.

"The dinner. The Cullens-"

"They left about half an hour ago. I told them that you were asleep. They understood and told me to tell you 'Goodnight and Sweet dreams.'" Said my mom.

"I feel so bad." I said.

"Don't be, sweetie." Said my mom. "Well, I should let you get ready for bed."

"Okay." I said.

"Goodnight, Bella." Said my mom as she kissed my forehead.

"Night." I said. She closed the door behind her and I sighed in relief.

One of the things I liked about my mom is that she doesn't hover too much or is persistent on knowing about my problems. If I want to tell her, I'll tell her. She just waits until I want to talk about it. I'm so glad she didn't ask what happened. Unless they overheard everything down in the basement. If they did, then that is so embarrassing.

I went into the bathroom to washed off my make up and tied my hair into a pony tail at the nape of my neck. I walked back into my room and removed the dress, setting it on my desk chair. I put on a tank top and didn't bother putting on any shorts.

I crawled back under my covers and sighed as I shut my eyes.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes, my room dark, only illuminated by the moonlight, and turned to my window where I heard a noise.

"Cullen?" I said in disbelief as I rubbed my eyes and turned on the lamp. He didn't say anything but walk towards my bed.

I don't know what came over me but I sat up on my knees and pulled him towards me, crashing my lips onto his. He grabbed my waist and laid on top of me. My hands were knotted in his hair and his left hand knotted in mine.

I could feel heat seeping through my skin and I felt the electricity coursing through my veins with each touch that belonged to his wonderful fingers.

I bit down on his lip and he pulled down on my hair in response. My legs wrapped around him, opening more so he could fit, and he pushed into me. I bit down harder into his lip and felt a rusty taste,but it was also sweet. I sucked on his lip and felt his whole body vibrate.

I opened my eyes and felt myself sweating. I turned on my desk lamp, looking where I thought I just had seen someone, and felt relieved when nothing was there.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. That was the first night I dreamt about Edward Cullen. Well, a dream where I wasn't killing him.

It's weird. I would have never seen myself with Cullen. Ever.

My eyes widened as I heard Alice's word echo in my head: _I think you should go after someone that you would've never seen yourself with. _

Oh my god. No. No. Absolutely not. Hell to the _fucking _no.

_"..under all that stuborn-ness and _stupidity_, my brother isn't that bad either." _

Dammit! No. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan could _never _be. It just wasn't like that.

My phone vibrated and I checked it. I had one unread message.

_You looked beautiful today._

I looked to see who it was from and I screamed into my mattress. No! No! _NO!_

_Why _couldn't he stay out of my life?! _Why_!

_Stupid _Cullen!

Stupid Cullen and his nice _message_!

I pressed the call button and it was a few seconds until I heard a voice.

"Hello."

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Hehehehe what do you think is going to happen? Leave your guesses in the reviews! And don't ever think if you review too much it will annoy ****bug me. I actually want you to! ;) Alright. Bye!:) Love you:)**


End file.
